Troubling Waters
by Packerfan95
Summary: *sequel to The Mysterious Ninja*- It's been over a month since Lucas, Sensei's son, has stopped following Garmadon and destroying his brothers, the ninja's of spinjitzu. Until one mission has lead the ninja's, Sensei, and Nya to be captured. It's now up to Lucas and Lloyd to save them all before it's to late. Will they succeed on time? Or will Garmadon? I own Lucas, but not Ninjag
1. Prologue

Prologue

Night has crept over Ninjago City. The streets are quiet, as every resident would be asleep. The only thing alive and awake at night would be stray cats fighting for territory, and police sirens blaring in the distance. But underneath the city is the subway tunnels and sewers. Inside the sewer tunnels are echoing footsteps of a being walking through. The figure passed a sewer grate above him, and the moonlight revealed Garmadon walking his way through.

The four-armed figure kept walking through the darkness of the tunnel. Everywhere he turned his head, he keeps hearing a hiss. Finally after walking for quite some time, he walks into a large moonlit corridor. He stands there waiting for something to happen. Then a voice hissed at him.

"Garmadon, what bringsss you here?" the voice hissed.

"I have come to seek help from the serpentines Skales." said the dark lord

Out of the shadows, comes out a giant blue cobra snake. In one of his hands is a gold staff, to show he's the general of his tribe, the Hypnobrai.

"Why do you ssseek our help?" Skales asks, "And what is it that you're ssseeking for?"

"I know that you hold the secrets I'm looking for. And I'm here to make a proposition with you." Garmadon answers.

"What'sss in it for uss?" hissed another voice.

Out of the shadows, come out three more snake gerenals of different tribes. One was orange and black and represent a Boa Constrictor. Another one was red and black and it represented a viper. And finally, the last one was green and it had four eyes and it represented a spitting cobra. They all stood next to Skales waiting to hear the dark lord's proposition.

"You can have some control on Ninjago when I take over. But I can't do it without this." says Garmadon and throws them a small vial of green liquid.

Skalidor, leader of the Constrictai tribe, catches the vial shows it to the other generals. The four generals studied the vial and grinned in delight. They all turned their heads to Garmadon, for they know what his plan is.

"Follow uss." Fangtom, leader of the Fangprye tribe, commanded.

The four generals lead Garmadon through a dark hallway. After walking for some time now, they reached another corridor. And inside was a large of pool of the same green liquid from his vial.

"Here it iss." said Acidicus, leader of the Venomari tribe, "The venom of the Great Devourer, all here."

Garmadon stands in front of the large pool of the venom. He starts out a chuckle and lets out an evil laugh. For his plan, with the serpentines help, ca finally take action to control Ninjago at his command.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Alright Lloyd remember what I told you."

"Yeah, yeah I know. Lift the water like you're lifting something, and bring the water down like you're pushing something into the ground. Don't need to keep lecturing me about this Lucas, I'm the green ninja, I can do this."

"Alright smart guy, show me."

The grey and green ninja were standing on board planks, that hung over the ship, while it was docked in the ocean to help train Lloyd on water. It's been over a month since Lucas has joined the ninja's after freeing himself from his uncle, Garmadon, as his apprentice. And long since then, he promised to fight by their side and train Lloyd to be the destined green ninja. Lloyd stood on his plank, and using both hands, he begins to lift in the air and push it down. Up and down, Lloyd kept concentrating his powers to create a small strip of water out from the ocean. Then the strip of water began to shake and fell back into the ocean. Lloyd stomped on his plank, in frustation, as the water merged in the ocean.

"Here, let a pro show you how it's done." said Lucas.

Lucas stood on his plank, and using both hands, he lifts in the air, and a long strip of water comes out of the ocean. Then he moves his hands in all directions to shape the water into an orb. He looks at Lloyd, who was glaring at him for being a show off, and lets his orb back in the ocean. He heard something scraping on the floor behind them, and saw Jay was sweeping the floor, with his back turned.

Lucas leaned over to Lloyd and whispered, "Watch this."

Using both hands, he brings up a small strip of water. Moving his hands frantically, he created a thin strip of water. With his strip of water, he uses his left hand to whip it foward and back and the water responded to his actions, and whips Jay's back. Jay drops the broom, and slumps onto floor with pain in his back, and hears Lloyd and Lucas laughing at him.

"Hey watch it!" Jay spoke up at him.

"Opps, sorry Jay didn't see you there." Lucas sarcastically said while chuckling.

Jay stood up and rubbed his now sore back to ease the pain, and saw Lucas's back turned and saw a chance for revenge. With lightning cracking in his hands, he points his right hand at Lucas and sends a small lightning bolt to him; zapping him in the back. Lucas turned around and wasn't mad at Jay; but was smirking at him.

"Is that a challenge?" he asks.

"You bet it is?" Jay responded.

The two ninja's draw there hoods over their faces and start running at each other. When they stood infront of each other, Jay starts throwing punches and kicks at Lucas, while he blocked them and sent a few back at him. Jay throws another right punch at Lucas, while he dodged it, grabs his arm, and throws him over his shoulder. Lucas didn't let go of Jay's arm as he threw the blue ninja over his shoulder and hits the ground, hard. With Jay on the ground, and his arm still being held, Lucas lays on the ground, prependicular to Jay, and lays his legs across his chest. With Jay on this position, and his arm between Lucas's legs, Lucas stretches his body up and causes pain in Jay's arm. Jay was struggling to release his arm from Lucas's grasp and but was in pain to do so.

"Whose got who?" Lucas asks the blue ninja.

"You do!" Jay crys while tapping out.

Lucas release his arm and got off on Jay. Jay was sitting on the ground and rubbed his sore arm. Lucas removed his hood and saw his brothers, Kai, Cole, and Zane, were watching the fight, from the floor above them, on his performance on Jay and were laughing at the blue ninja.

"Well I for one would not get on your bad side." said Cole, the black earth ninja.

"I agree." said Zane, the white ice ninja, "From what he performed on Jay, I'll be surpised to see what he'll do to us."

"I'll agree to that." said Kai, the red fire ninja, "Even though, I was a victim to him back then."

Lucas remembers it like it was yesterday. It was back then when he was Garmadon's apprentice, had to kidnap his cousin for him, and fought Kai in the Misty Forest, and beaten him with choke hold. But that was the past, he's no longer with Garmadon, but with his cousin and the ninja. They all snapped to attention as the alarm was blaring to singal trouble was accoring in Ninjago. They all run up to the bridge and surrounded the map of Ninjago with Kai's sister, Nya, and Lucas's father, Sensei Wu.

"Nya, what's happening?" Kai asked.

"There's been a break in at Ninjago City Museum." she responded

"Can you get an intel on whose breaking in?" Zane asks.

"No. Unfortunately the security camera's are broken. So I can't tell who broke in." she responded the second question.

"It's probably Garmadon or the serpentine." Cole suggested, "Either way, we'll beat them."

"Can I go please?" Lloyd asked excited

"No." said Sensei, "It would be to dangerous for you."

"Fine." Lloyd sighed.

Lucas saw how disappointed he was and suggested to stay with.

"Don't worry Lloyd I'll stay here with you." said Lucas, "If it is Garmadon, he would try to do something to bring me back at his side."

They all nodded to idea, and waited for Sensei's command.

"Then it's agreed." said Sensei, "We'll take care of the situtation, while you stay here."

They all nodded and ran to the ships deck, while Nya ran to change in her samurai armor. The Bounty sailed to land and anchored outside Ninjago. The ninja grabbed their golden weapons, and were in the tank; ready to take off. Nya ran up the stairs, in her armor, and ran to her exo-suit with Sensei sitting on the seat; waiting for her. They all Lucas and Lloyd walking down the stairs, and saw that Lloyd looked disappointed.

"Lucas, I need you to sail the ship away as far as possible." Sensei commanded," I don't know what may happen, but I need you two to be safe."

"Yes father." said Lucas

"Don't worry." said Kai, "It's just a break in, we'll be back before sunrise." and drove off.

Sensei and Nya flew behind them and they all took off to Ninjago City. Lloyd and Lucas watched from the side, as the gang disappeared in the distance.

"Why do they get all of the fun stuff and we have to stay here." said Lloyd disappointed.

"I'm sure it's nothing major." Lucas says to cheer him up, "You know, since Kai isn't around, want to try and beat his highscore."

Lucas saw a smile escape Lloyd's face and ran off to the game room. While the kid ninja ranoff, Lucas went up to the bridge, hoisted the anchor, and sailed away from the shore. Once he anchored the ship, he looked at the side with concern across his face.

"Please return safely dad." he said to himself and walks down to the game room.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Nighttime has swepted across the city of Ninjago. Six figures were on the roof of the museum, and walked across quietly without alerting the inturders. Jay tied a rope around an exhaust vent and threw it over the ledge to a window. Cole, being the leader, went down first, followed by Kai, Zane, Jay, and Sensei. Nya was the last to enter, wishing she had her exo-suit with her, but she had to leave it a block away so she wouldn't make a racket to alert the inturders.

They quietly walked through the hall ways and exhibits. Cole raised up a fist to singal his family to stop. They all looked over a balcony and heard voice's hissing, and slithering movements.

"Why are we here Skaless?" a voice hissed.

"Because Skalidor, thiss museum holdss an ancient artifect that belongs to the serpentine." said Skales, "And we should have it in our possession's, not these retched humanss."

"And what exactly are we looking for?" Fangtom asked

"That." Skales pointed out a podium with glass over it.

The four general's surrounded the display. Puzzled to find out what it is. Inside the case was a piece of gold that was shaped like an egg and around the shape was a red, orange, purple, blue, and green snake; designed to weave around the egg.

"This here is the egg that has been said to be where our ancestors came from." Skales says to the three general's, "And inside the egg, it holds the snakes of our tribes including the Anacondrai tribe. Once this egg is in our hands, we can use it to grow our tribes and control Ninjago once again."

"Not so fast Skales!" said a voice to make the general's turn around.

A fire bloomed the dark room to reveal Kai with his fire sword and the three other elemental ninja's with their weapons drawn out. Zane throws one of his shuriken's at the egg; causing it to tip and shatter on the floor. Skales slithers to the broken pieces, picks a piece up and noticed something odd about it.

"Ceramic?!" he hisses in anger and crushes the piece, "These humanss have annoyed me long enough. Serpentine's attack!"

Snake people of all tribes come out of the shadows and surround the six heroes. Everyone jumps off the balcony, and landed to be surrounded by more serpentines with weapons. The snakes all charged at them, but were flying in the air as the ninja's were fighting them back. More snakes kept charging at them, they all yelled, "Ninja-Go!" and created their spinjitzu's and sent the snakes retreating or unconscious. The four general's tried to escape with there kind, but were cornered by the ninja's, Nya, and Sensei.

"Give it up serpentine, we have you trapped." said Cole

"Oh no earth ninja. It is not you that has us trapped. It is us that has you trapped." said Acidicus, and pulls a rope beside him.

Once he lets go of the rope, two cages fall down above them and trap them, while the other one traps Sensei and Nya. They tried to break the cages with their weapons, but they had no effect. Cole used his scythe to try and break the cage, since he's the earth ninja, he's mostly the strongest of them all. But when the scythe hits the bars, the cage absorbs the shock and sends him flying into the others; leaving them in a pile. They all turned their heads to the sound of clapping in the darkness.

"Nice work everyone, you captured the ninja." says Garmadon and steps out of the shadows and looks in the cage that held the ninja's, "But where's my son and apprentice?"

"Lucas is no longer your apprentice Garmadon." Kai pointed out, "He fights with us."

Garmadon growled through his teeth. He turned to the serpentine who were standing next to him.

"You four, take those two away." he commaned at Sensei and Nya's cage, "I want to be alone with these pesky ninja's."

The serpentines nodded and slithered to the cage. Skalidor hands Fangtom his gold staff, and using his strength on the bars, he breaks the cage; leaving a gap on the side. He reaches in and grabs Sensei and Nya by their throats and slitheres away, followed by the other general's.

"Nya!" Kai crys out to his sister, "What are you going to do with them?!"

"I plan nothing with them." said Garmadon, "It's only you four, my son, and apprentice I plan with."

"He's no longer your apprentice!" Cole gritted through his teeth.

"We'll see about that. If he can't be my apprentice, you four will do fine."

"And how are you going that?" Jay asks, "The venom you had in the Underworld is gone. So you can't control us."

Garmadon just stood there and grinned at them. He pulls out a vial of green liquid inside it. He turns to the ninja's, whose eyes grew wide as they saw the vial.

"Or is it." he says and throws it at them.

The vial breaks on the ground and surrounds them in a green mist. The ninja were coughing and thrashing in the cage to escape; but couldn't. The mist finally clears up and shows the ninja no longer trying to escape, but stood there as solid rocks. They removed their hoods to show Garmadon his results. Cole's and Kai's amber eyes and Jay's and Zane's blue eyes were no longer their original color; but, their new eyes were a misty green. Garmadon smiles for his results and pulls the rope to lift the cage they were in.

"Now that you are under my control," he says to them, "I command you to bring back my son and my apprentice."

"Yes Lord Garmadon." they said in unison, bowed, and left.

Garmadon lets out an evil laugh, for his plans to take over Ninjago will finally happen.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_Thump_. Lucas just bumped his head on a beam that was above his bed. He just woke up from a nightmare that showed the ninja's captured by Garmadon and something happened to them. He shakes his head reminding himself it was only a dream. He rubs his head and could feel a bump starting to swell. Morning was breaking through the curtains in the room he shares with his brothers. He looks around the room and noticed that Kai, Cole, Jay, and Zane weren't in their bunks. Lucas remembers that Kai said they'll be back before sunrise, but didn't come back when he and Lloyd went to bed.

"Back before sunrise. Yeah right." he says to himself in his mind, and jumps off the top bunk he shares with Lloyd.

Lucas lands quietly so he wouldn't disturb Lloyd. He turns around and smiles to see his cousin sleeping peacefully, but noticed the clock beside his bed ticking nine o'clock. Lucas thought it was odd. His father never lets him or the others sleep after eight. He shrugged at it and went to his morning routine. He quickly takes a shower, brush his teeth, change into his ninja outfit, and left the room quietly.

As he walks through the ship to the deck, it was silent as a ghost town. Once he reached the deck, he didn't anyone anywhere. He would see Zane meditating on the ship's bow. Or Jay tinkering with his inventions. Or Cole and Kai either arguing or practicing fighting. He walks up to the bridge and didn't see Nya or his father too. He searched every room on the ship, but no-one was present.

He went to the kitchen and didn't see Zane there either. Since he firgured Lloyd would be up soon, and everyone wouldn't be in danger, since they are the ninja's, would be home soon, he decides to make them a big breakfast for them all. He walks to the fridge and grabs ingredients to make pancakes for them. Since he's the new member on the ship, he has to take part on caring for his family, and the ship. And lessons from Zane, he became a good chef on the ship; but everyone still like Zane's cooking better and it didn't hurt his feeling since he's enjoys it too. After he mixed the batter and cooked them, he walks into the dining room and see's Lloyd sitting at the table. He places the plate on the table and immediately Lloyd begins to scarf down the pancakes. Lucas chuckles for his hungry cousin and could tell he took a shower in haste to have breakfast, as water was dripping down his head.

With one hand, he gathers all of the water in Lloyd's hair and whiskes it away to the area that opens to the training grounds; leaving the kids hair in a curtain of dried blonde hair. Lloyd laughs at his cousin's elemental power and feels his now dried hair. Then he looked at Lucas with curious face.

"Has uncle or the others return yet?" he asks.

"No." said Lucas, shaking his head, "I'm a bit concern, but I know they're safe. After all we are ninja's."

Lucas didn't mentioned his nightmare to Lloyd, he didn't to frightened or scare the kid on what could have happen, and started to eat his breakfast. Just then, they snapped to attention as they heard something was soaring above their heads. They looked out at the deck to see Nya's exo-suit land with the ninja's jumping off and Jay at the controls. Lucas and Lloyd smiled to their brother's back, but Lucas's smile disappears to see it was just them without Kai's sister, and his father. Lucas looked at them with curiousity as they didn't take off the sunglasses they were wearing and sat down near him and Lloyd.

"So who broke in last night?" Lloyd asked curiously to know the details.

"It was some serpentines, but we took care of them." Kai replied.

The ninja begin to eat the pancakes like hungry wolves. Lucas began to sense something was odd about them, but needed more information about his father and Nya.

"So what happened with you guys last night?" he asks Kai.

"Well it was late when we finished the mission." Kai begins to explain, "So we decided to go to Jay's parents place and crash for the night."

"And my father and your sister?"

"They stayed behind to find parts for the tank. Good thing Jay was born in a junkyard, right?"

The ninja kept eating the food ravenously, and bits of foods were flying in all directions. Lucas dodges to the side as a pancake whizzed by his head and watch it slide down to the floor. He looks up at Kai, who was busy eating, and noticed something was different about him. He looked carefully and noticed he no longer had his amber eyes; but they were green. He thought something was up and decided to play along.

"Alright then, I'll set a course to the junkyard." he says, stands up and walks to the bridge, "Come on Lloyd."

Lloyd follows behind him as the two ninja's walked up to the bridge. As they walked in, Lloyd pushes a button, and they engines whine to life and lift the ship off the water. Lucas steers the wheel to the direction of Jay's parents junkyard, and fly in top speed. As Lucas steered the ship, he looked at Lloyd, who was staring at the map and was silent.

"Lloyd, have you noticed anything odd about our brother's?" Lucas asks to break the silence.

"That they are eating like it's Zane's cooking and not yours." Lloyd answered if he got the question right.

"Besides that. It's the sunglasses. They are hiding something, but I can't put my finger on it."

"I'm not quite following you." Lloyd says confused, "What are you trying to say?"

"I'm saying that something must have happened to them last night at the museum, but I want to know the truth." Lucas exclaims, "And I may know a way to do that."

Lloyd looks at him with curiousity. Wondering what he plans to do with his brother's.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

As the Bounty flew across the morning sky to the junkyard, with it on auto-pilot. And with Lucas's plan about to happen. He hasn't told Lloyd what his plan is as they carried buckets of water to the deck. Once they were placed in a circle, Lucas and Lloyd stood in the center, and saw the ninja's coming down the stairs, and stood infront of them.

"Hey guys, I'm about to train Lloyd for the day." said Lucas, "Wanna watch?"

They all nodded, and stood there with their sunglasses still on. Lucas draws out his sai's, from his belt, and twirled them around in his hands, then grips the handles to begin the training and his plan.

"Alright Lloyd this is how it's going to work." Lucas began the lesson, "I'm going to control the water for awhile, then you have to take control of it. Got it?"

Lloyd nodded and waited, excited, to start. Lucas stretched his arms out, with the sai's in his hands, and slowly raises his arms up. The water reacts to his action and is slowly lifted in the air; in several orbs. With the orbs in the air, Lucas begins to move his arms and sai's in a circular motion above his head. The orbs responded to his movements and merged into one another to create a ring. Lucas kept moving his arms and stopped moving them, but the water kept moving and was picking up speed. He looks at Lloyd, who was itching to take control.

"Alright Lloyd, raise your arms up and take control." he commanded.

Lloyd raises his arms up and felt power when he gained control on the water. Lloyd focuses his energy to keep control on the water, but the ring started to shake and mis-shape. Lucas saw what was happening and quickly raises his sai's up to obtain the water, but his arms started shaking against the power. Since Lloyd is the green ninja, and training from the others, his powers can become unpredictable to them. As Lucas tried to control the water, his hands were shaking more violently, and looked at the ninja, who were distracted by the ring. With his chance for the plan to happen, he whips his left hand and a strip of water came off the ring and slaps the ninja's across their faces. And the ring of water splashes to the ground.

Lucas watched them as they fell to the ground and watched the sunglasses slide off their faces and break on the ground. They all stood up and revealed their faces to Lloyd and Lucas. Lloyd gasped to see the ninja's no longer had their original eye colors; but, all he was they were now green. Lucas was right about the way they acted, and moves Lloyd behind him.

"I knew something was up!" he confronted them, "What did those serpentines do to you!?"

"It wasn't just the serpentines at the museum." said Cole, "Our master, Garmadon, was there too."

"Master?" Lucas asks, and noticed their eyes were the same color as the venom from the Underworld.

"Yeah, and he would like his son and apprentice back." Jay added.

"I don't think so." and pulls down his hood and sai's drawn out.

The others pull down their hoods and draw out their weapons. They all charged at Lucas with their weapons raised up high. Lucas saw a chance to throw his sai's at his brother. Cole jumped out of the way, but the side guards caught one Zane's wrists and Jay's wrists, while the other sai catches Zane's other wrist and Kai's wrists; pinning them against the wall. Triumphed with his best capture on three of the four, but they were trying to free themselves from his sai's.

"Lucas help me!" a voice cried to him.

Lucas turned around and saw Cole holding his cousin by the collar of his shirt; squirming to escape his grasp.

"Let him go Cole." he demanded.

"Or what?" Cole asked, "You don't have you sai's with you anymore. So you're weapon less."

Lucas heard wood break and turned to see his brother's escaped. Zane placed his sai's in his belt and they began to surround him. Lucas saw they had him surrounded, and with his sai's in Zane's belt, he was hopeless. They kept walking towards him with their elemental powers forming in their hands.

"So brother, will you come quietly with us?" Cole asks him, with Lloyd still struggling.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The fire, ice, and lightning ninja surrounded the weapon less water ninja. Lucas looked around and couldn't do anything without his sai's. He had an idea to retrieve his weapons, but hoped his brother's fall for it. He fell to his knee's and placed his arms to his sides. The three ninja's elemental powers disappeared and walked up to surrendering ninja. As they drew close to him, a smile escaped across Lucas's face. He quickly reaches into his pouch and pulls out a smoke pellet and smashes it on the ground. Smoke surrounded the four ninja's, and inside the smoke, Lucas ran to grab his sai's from Zane and kicks him in the chest. Quickly puts his sai's and punches and kicks Kai and Jay out of the smoke.

The three ninja's flew out of the smoke and landed roughly on the ground. Cole's eyes grew wide as the smoke cleared up to reveal Lucas standing with his sai's retrieved. Lucas crosses the sai's across his face and closed his eyes. He concentrated his power and points them at Cole. Water shoots out of the tip of the weapons and went past Cole and Lloyd. Then he brought the sai's and the water came back at Cole, pushing him towards Lucas with Lloyd still in his grasp. Lucas steps to the side as Cole went past him and snatches Lloyd from his grasp; saving his cousin from the others, while Cole lands next to his brother's.

Lucas places Lloyd down, but was holding onto his leg, tightly, from his little scare, and needed to think of something to prevent them running off with his cousin. The ninja's were sitting up and were slowly recovering from their attacks. Lucas knew time was running out, but something caught his eyes. On the ground was a small coil of rope lying a few feet from him. He quickly run to grab it and stands infront of the ninja's.

"Lloyd, I need you to hold on to this tightly while I do this." Lucas says and handed him one end of the rope, "Ninja-Go!"

With the other end in his hands, he spins around and creates his grey spinjitzu torando. He spun around the ninja's, while the rope was wrapping around their bodies. Once he was finished, he looks at the ninja's and they were struggling to escape. He knew it was no longer safe on the Bounty, and lets out a high pitched whistle to the sky, and his dragon, Storm, lands on the ship's deck. He looks back at the ninja's and saw the rope was starting to break. He reaches into his pouch and pulls out a smoke pellet and a white pellet. He throws both pellets and the black one surrounds them in smoke, while the white, as Lucas covered Lloyd's ear, let out a bang; leaving the ninja's ears ringing.

He picks up Lloyd and places him on Storms saddle with him behind and taking the reins.

"Wait." Lloyd stopped him, "They'll follow us when they break free. We'll be captured for sure."

Lucas thought it over and realized he was right. He moved his hands franticially and mist came out of his hands and started to form into his dragon and themselves. Lloyd's eyes grew wide in awe, as he saw what his cousin created infront of him. The mist created him and Lucas in the same position with Storm ready to take off.

"So that's how he did it when we first met." Lloyd thought.

"Alright Storm, get us out of here." Lucas commanded

The dragon flapped it wings and took flight to the clouds, while the fake dragon stayed behind. As the smoke cleared up, it revealed the ninja's no longer tied up, but caught a glimpse of the fake dragon taking off.

"After them." Cole ordered.

They all jumped onto Nya's exo-suit, with Jay at the controls, and took pursuit to the mist. Lucas and Lloyd watched from the clouds as the ninja's flew off the ship in the other direction. They both sighed in relief as they just escaped from being captives to Garmadon. Lucas began to wondered what his uncle has done to his father and Nya. He shook his head and continued flying a safe distance away from them.

"So what's going happen now?" Lloyd asked.

"Well first we are going to hide in the Misty Forest for awhile." Lucas replied, "But when they realize it's a fake, they'll most likely search there first, then we'll have to find a new place to hide and save everyone else."

"How?"

"I don't know. I just don't know."


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Back in the sewers, in the corridor with the pool of venom, Garmadon was waiting patiently for his new ninja's to return. He smiles to see them walking from the hallway, but it disappears to see them empty handed.

"How did you not captured them?" he asked angrily.

"They distracted us with a decoy and escaped." Kai exclaimed.

"Find them, find them." he ordered.

"Yes master." they all said and left.

"Garmadon!" said a voice, "What have you done with my ninja's?"

Garmadon turned around to see his brother and Kai's sister in a cage above the venom.

"I've made them my pawns to help me take control on Ninjago." he replied, "And once they return with my son and nephew, they'll be at my side and you won't be able to stop me."

* * *

Lucas woke up with a jolt. He nearly fell off the saddle of his dragon, but catches the side and pulled himself back to the seat. Lucas dozed off after they fight he had with his brother's and was relieved to see Lloyd was still with him and took the reins to continue flying. He looks at the ground to find the fog covered forest till it caught his eyes. He pulls the reins and Storm responded to fly down and land in the surrounding fog. They jumped off his back and Lucas used his sai's to move the fog away for Lloyd to see.

"So what now?" Lloyd asked.

"Like I said before. We are going to hide here till we can think of a plan." said Lucas.

Lloyd sighed and walked off for awhile. Lucas checked in his pouch to check on his supplies and saw he was running low. He sighed, since he doesn't have the ingredients to make more, and decided to use them wisely. Lucas heard Lloyd calling his name and saw the kid ninja returning with two apples in his hands.

"Hey Lucas, I found an apple tree. Here catch." Lloyd says and tosses him one of the apples.

Lucas catches the apple. But before he took a bite, he took a closer look at the apple, and his eyes grew wide to see what apple it was. He quickly tosses the apple aside, and looked at Lloyd who was about to take a bite of his apple. He drew out one of his sai's and throws it near Lloyd, knocking the apple out of his hand and pierced into a tree. Lloyd looked at the sai that pierced his apple and looked at Lucas with his arms crossed.

"You have a real knack throwing those don't you?" he asked.

"Hey I happen to know these woods better than you and those apples are poisonious." Lucas stated.

Lloyd stopped being angry and looked at the apple. He gulped as a thought ran through his head on may have happened to him he took a bite. It would have been like Snow White, but without the kiss. Lucas looked at his cousin but didn't grew mad at him, for he didn't know. But in the back of his head, a voice in his head telling him what the others told him about Lloyd back then.

"But I know that you're the one who unleashed the serpentine's." he says.

"Don't remind me." Lloyd sighed.

"Tell me Lloyd, if your father is with the serpentine's, where would they most likely hide?"

Lloyd thought and ponder for a minute till he came to a thought.

"Well they would be hiding at The Lost City of Ouroboros." he says still thinking, "But they haven't been there since the Great Devourer was unleashed, and there have been numerous reports of serpentine spottings in the sewers. But when we went down there, we didn't see any."

"Well the sewers are like mazes, but it's a fifty-fifty chance our brother's and sister will be there, along with our father's."

"So you're saying..."

"Yep. We're going to Ninjago City to find our family and hopefully a cure for our brother's. Because by now, they'll realize it was a decoy and will be searching for us."

Lucas looked at him with serious look, and saw Lloyd drew down his hood, ran to Storm and hop onto its back. Lucas walked to his dragon and looked down at something that caught his grey eyes. He knelt down and picked up an odd shaped leaf, and smiled for what kind of leaf it was. He looked around the area and found more lying around him. He grabbed a small handful and carefully placed them in his pouch, threw down his hood, grabbed his sai, and walked to Lloyd and Storm. Lloyd watched in curiousity as he saw his cousin picking up leaves and putting them in his pouch. Lucas hopped onto Storm's back and took the reins.

"Alright boy, stick to the clouds and fly us towards Ninjago City." he commanded.

The dragon roared in replied and flapped its wings. After one flap, they were airborne. The dragon broke through the fog, and flew into the clouds. Lucas steered Storm to the direction he needed, and they flew towards Ninjago City.


	8. Chapter 7

**Ok so I'm pretty sure you all may be confused about the venom the ninja's have on them. But thanks to Malica15, I've been pointed out that venom can make someone or something evil when they come in contact with it. But what I done was that they were surround by the mist and have been made evil, but not completely evil as Garmadon is when he was injected with the venom. And since he has the venom inside of him, he's more evil than the ninja's and has the power to control them. So let me know if that helps out a bit to all of you readers.**

* * *

Chapter 7

Lucas's dragon landed on top of a building. It was dark when Lucas and Lloyd reached Ninjago City and slid off Storm's back. Storm flew off so they wouldn't attract attention. They looked over the ledge of the building and looked down at an alley and spotted two figures below them. Lucas easily recognized them as Cole and Zane climbing down in the sewers with Cole closing the sewer above them. Lloyd took this as a chance to jump down and follow them. As he stood on the ledge ready to jump, he was stopped by Lucas, shaking his head 'No'.

They waited for a few minutes and finally decided to follow them. Lucas picks up Lloyd and placed him on his back. With Lloyd's arms wrapped around his neck, he stands on the ledge; ready to jump. He stretches his arms out, falls forward into a dive, flips and lands on the ground. Lloyd hops off his back and runs to the cover and tries to lift it; but couldn't. Lucas rolled his eyes and went over to him. He pushes him aside, draws out one of his sai's, then places it in the slot for crowbars.

Using his foot, he steps on the sai's handle and lifts the cover to a slit for him to grab and move it away. He picks up his weapon, satisfied that the weapon didn't bend against the heavy metal cover, and looks down at the darkness of the sewers that twist and turn underneath Ninjago City. The sewer let out a foul smell that made Lloyd and Lucas wrinkle their noses.

"Ugh, I don't know what smells worse." said Lloyd turning a bit green, "This? Or Cole's chili?"

"Hey what do expect from a sewer?" Lucas stated, "Now come on."

Lucas stepped down to the hole and began to climb down first followed by Lloyd. Once he and Lloyd reached the last rung and jumped off, all they could see was darkness. Their eyes slowly adjusted and they could see the narrow stone walls a few feet infront of them. They didn't close the sewer hole, since they decided it would be their way of escape; if nedded.

"Well," Lucas says as he pulled down his hood over his face and Lloyd does the same, "Lets go look for our family."

They ventured into the darkness. Not knowing what could happen to them. They walked for a few minutes in the dark, till they came across their first obstacle; a choice to go left or right. They turned their heads left and right; debating on which way to go. On the left it was silent, that can make their footsteps echo, while the right they could hear water rushing down. Lucas pointed left to Lloyd to let him which way to go. Lloyd raised an eyebrow, curious on why left.

"Why left?" he wondered.

"Because Lloyd, if we go right, we'll be splashing the water making noise." Lucas exclaimed, "Remember this is a stealth mission."

"But you're the ninja of water. You can just push it away."

"Yes. But the slightest movement of water, could alert those with keen ears."

They took the left tunnel and found it surprising that it didn't echoed their footsteps as they walked. After making many turns, choices, and a couple of dead ends, they walked for a couple of hours and stopped dead silent as they heard two voices coming towards them. Lucas quickly throws Lloyd over his back, jumps to the ceiling, and grabs the pipes above him. With Lloyd on his back, and his arms and legs spread out on the pipes, they listen and wait patiently to see who was coming.

"I can't believe we lost those two. They're getting clever by the minute."

"Quit you're complaining Jay. Our master is already mad at us for not capturing them."

"Oh I'll stop Kai. Only if you stop being a jerk, you hot-head."

Lucas sighed, for it was only Kai and Jay having a usual argument at each other's throats. Using all of his strength in his right arm to keep himself hoist, he uses his left hand and reaches into his pouch and pull two of the leaves he found in the forest, and hands them to Lloyd. Lloyd looked in curiousity of the leaves Lucas handed to him, studied them, and wonder why he handed them to him. The leaves were shaped as a elm's leaf, but were large as a maple leaf. Lloyd kept studying them, but still couldn't figure out what these are for.

"What are these suppose to do?" Lloyd whispered and puts the leaves closer to his face for a closer look.

"Don't sniff it!" Lucas whispered back.

"Why?"

"It's called Knock-out leaf. It's a special leaf that can put someone to sleep; less than a minute."

Lloyd looked at the leaves and wonder how one leaf can out someone to sleep. Then in the back of his head was a nagging voice; telling him to ask his cousin on the leaves.

"_Find out what he knows_." said the voice in his head, "_He knows what the leaves can do_."

"Wait, how do you know what these leaves can do?" he asks, while giving Lucas a funny look.

"Well it's kind of a funny story." Lucas says, while scratching his head in shame, "But it's the same leaf I used on you and the other's back in the forest. But that was when I was Garmadon's apprentice."

Lloyd glared at him and turned his head away. But he couldn't move much since he was still on Lucas's back.

"Lloyd don't give me this, I need you right now." Lucas pleaded, "We can talk about this later, but more importantly, we have to take care of Kai and Jay."

Lloyd sighed and turned his head to face Lucas; ready to listen.

"Alright this is how it's going to work." Lucas continued, "When those two pass us, we'll drop down quietly and follow them. I need you to pull down their hoods, while I use the leaves to put them down. Understand?"

Lloyd nodded to the plan and held the leaves tightly; ready to strike the fire and lightning ninja. Lucas placed his arm back on the pipes, to keep himself hoisted, and wait as the footsteps were drawing closer. After waitng for a few minutes, Lucas and Lloyd could see two figures in red and blue walking below them and past them. Lucas finally lets go of the pipes, drops to floor, and lands quietly. Lloyd hops off Lucas's back, hands him the leaves, and walks behind them quietly. With him infront and Lucas behind him, he reaches up and pulls down Kai's and Jay's hood down fast. With quick reactions, Lucas places the leaves over the surprised fire and lightning ninja's mouths and nose, and breaks the veins of the leaves; releasing a gas that can put them down.

Kai and Jay struggled a bit to shake off the leaves over their faces, but slowly grew weak and fell to the floor; unconscious. Lucas smirked as he and Lloyd took out two of the four betraying ninja's.

"Well two down, two to go." said Lucas, "Now lets hide them before Cole and Zane find out what happened to them."

Lucas grabs Kai's arms, while Lloyd grabs Jay's arms, and dragged them through the darkness. After dragging them the unconscious ninja's, they came across a door that read: Pipe Inspection Room. Lucas thought it was a perfect place to hide the bodies, tried to open the door, but found it locked.

"Great, we can't get in without a key." he says and looked at the key hole that required an old key, "Or do we."

Lucas drew out his sai's and inserted one into the keyhole. He jiggles the sai in the door for a while till he finally heard a click, and the door swung open. After placing Kai and Jay in the room, they left it unlocked, for whenever they encounter Cole or Zane. They became alert as they heard two more voices coming towards them. Same as last time, Lucas throws Lloyd onto his back, jumps and grabs the pipes, hands Lloyd the leaves, and wait patiently.

"Kai? Jay? Where are you? Where did those idiots go?"

"Be patient Cole, where ever they went must have gotten themselves lost."

"How can I be patient Zane? They were suppose to return from patrol, but haven't. Our master is already furious at us for losing his son and apprentice, but now we lost those two."

As the ice and earth ninja walked closely to them, Lucas could easily spot Zane in his white outfit, but had a hard time to spot Cole in his black outfit till he finally spotted him from his possessed glowing green eyes. Once they past Lucas and Lloyd, Lucas quietly drops to the floor, Lloyd hops off and hands him the leaves, and they begin to walk behind the unexpect ninja's. Just as Lloyd was about to do his part, Zane and Cole stopped suddenly.

"I sense something is behind us." said Zane.

Lucas's eyes grew wide as he forgot about Zane's sixth sense. He quickly stood infront of Lloyd as the two ninja's turned around to punch him the chest; dropping the leaves and sending him flying off his feet and land on the hard concrete. He quickly stood up and saw Cole surrounding his cousin and Zane was running towards him. Zane jumps up high and stuck out a leg to kick Lucas. Lucas kept running and slid on his knee's and arched his back to avoid the kick. Once Zane landed, Lucas quickly turned around and kicked him the back. Sending him flying and land on the ground; not moving.

Triumphed to him as Zane was down, but left his guard down as he turned and saw Cole's fist hitting him in the jaw. That only stunned him, but quickly recovered and charged at him to fight. Lucas threw a punch at Cole, but he dodged it, grabs his arm, and twists it behind his back; between the shoulder blades. Lucas whimpered in pain and tried to escape Cole's grasp, while he was being pushed against a wall. In instant reaction, Lucas uses his legs to climb up and flip himself behind Cole; freeing himself. Once he was behind Cole, he grabs his arm and twists it behind his shoulder blades, harder, and forced him to his knee's. Lucas quickly picks up one of the fallen leaves, places it over Cole's face, breaks the veins, and resisted Cole's struggle till he fell asleep.

He lets go of Cole's arm, but felt something touch his shoulder and jerked around to see Zane back up, and used his forearm to pin Lucas to the wall by his throat. Lucas struggled to escape the nindroid's strength but was starting lose air.

"What happens when water is near something cold?" Zane asks while pushing Lucas harder against the wall, "It turns to ice. Which is about to happen to you."

Lucas began to ice climb down his chest as Zane still choked him. Just as Lucas was about slip into unconsciousness, Zane felt something heavy jump onto back, his removed, and a leaf pressed against his face. Lloyd was Zane's back as he removed his hood and place the leaf on his face, break the veins, and held on to Zane as he released Lucas and struggled to shake Lloyd off. Zane began to feel weak, fell to his knee's, and to the ground; unconscious. Lucas swallowed breaths of air after Zane released him and saw his cousin on top of Zane's back. Lucas broke off the ice his chest, grabs Cole's arms, while Lloyd grabs Zane's arms and dragged them to the room where Kai and Jay are held. They placed the bodies in, locked the door, and continued their mission.

"I guess Cole got on your bad side." said Lloyd, snickering a little.

"You could say something like that." said Lucas, laughing with him, "Now we must hurry or in a couple of hours, they'll be up and will hunt us down."

They two ninja's continued walking through the sewers in the dark. They kept making choices, walking to dead ends, and walked past the room where their brother's are held in. After a couple of hours of walking, they reached the sewer entrance they came from and saw dawn peeking through. Lucas was disappointed that he couldn't find his father anywhere or where the venom is.

"We'll try again another time." he says to Lloyd, "You first."

Lloyd began to climb up to the surface, while Lucas stayed down to keep watch. When Lloyd was halfway up, Lucas began to climb behind him, but stopped as voices were yelling at him. Lucas looked both ways and saw Cole and Kai on one side, and Jay and Zane on the other side running towards him.

"Stop right there!" Cole commanded.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Lloyd reached the suface by the time he heard Cole's voice shouting. He looks down at the sewer, and saw Lucas emerged from the darkness; frantically and was breathing fast. Lucas runs to the sewer cover and quickly places it over the entrance. He firgures it wouldn't slow his brother's down, because Cole could easily lift it, and lokks around the alley that could help them. He spots a dumpster and quickly runs to it. Using his strength, he pushes the dumpster over the entrance, and hopes it buys them time.

He throws Lloyd over his back and runs out of the alley. Once they were on the road, Lucas draws out his sai's and concentrated his powers to create his vehicle. Water came out of fire hydrants and sewer grates and started to swirl around them. Lucas kept concentrating his powers till there was a flash of light. Lucas created his grey motorbike, but was expanded for him and Lloyd, so now it's a all-terrains vehicle as Cole's. With them inside, Lucas pushes the lever foward and the engine whines to life as they drove off.

* * *

Back in the sewers, the ninja's were behind Cole, as he used his shoulder and strength, to push the sewer cover and dumpster above them. After one push, he blasts the dumpster and cover high in the air and land with a thud. The ninja climbed to the surface and run out the alley, but caught a glimpse of Lucas's vehicle driving away.

"Get the tank." Cole ordered, "We'll chase them if we have to."

* * *

Lucas was proud as there were no cars infront of him as he drove down the streets of Ninjago City. The inside was the same as it was before, a computer monitor to tell if the vehicle was damaged, the way he had to drive on his stomach, and a new feature Jay and Nya installed for him, a radio to communicate with the others. He turns it off so they others couldn't hear him. After driving for a few minutes, he hears a familiar engine roaring behind him and looks at another monitor, next to Lloyd, saw the ninja's tank behind them. He saw Lloyd's eyes grew wide as they were close to their heels, and needed to shake them off if they want to escape.

Lucas turns into another street and drove off in top speeds to lose his controlled brother's; but were closing in on them. Lucas cursed under his breath, for he knows they wouldn't give up easily. Using one hand, he scans around on a map, near his right side, to find a route to help them. Sadily he didn't find any. He continues driving through the streets and cars, as they were starting show up. As he thought hope was lost, he spots an express highway tunnel that ran underneath the cities building's.

He turns to the left, so hard he left skid marks from the tires. While he was turning, he presses a button, and black liquid comes out of the side; leaving a trail as he straightened his vehicle and drove towards the tunnel. Lucas and Lloyd look at the monitor and watch the ninja's tank try to follow them; but end up sliding away from them. They laughed at their attemp and continued driving away with hope.

Halfway through the tunnel, they heard the tank's engine roaring behind them. They looked at the monitor and saw the ninja's speeding up to them. Lucas tried to shake them off, but couldn't move much since the tunnel is narrow and there are cars inside. He looks at the control panel of his vehicle for a button to help them escape, but was having trouble for it may have changed for him when he transformed from his bike to the vehicle. He presses a random button, and out from the back, a black smoke conceals the tunnel and the tank.

As Lucas drove with a smoke trail behind him, the grey and green ninja drove out of the tunnel, but instantly drove into another tunnel. After they entered the tunnel, a blinding light breaks through the smoke; nearly blinding Lucas as he drove.

"Lloyd what was that?" he asked.

Lloyd looks at the monitor. The smoke cleared up, but the tank was still behind them. He looks closely and noticed there was red ninja still driving, but was missing a blue, white, and black ninja.

"They spilt up." Lloyd imformed him, "Jay, Zane, and Cole must be in their vehicles."

Lucas sighed in annoyance, but continued driving away from Kai. Suddenly chunks of rocks started falling down above them. Lucas saw the chunks crashing down infront of him and avoided them as more came down. Just as they were near the exit, they saw ice slowly climbing up to block the exit. Lucas realized the rocks were Cole's part to slow them down, while the ice was Zane's part to block the exit. Just as the ice was about to block the exit, a large chunk of rock crashes down ahead of them, and formed into an incline. Lucas saw this as a chance to escape and aim the vehicle at the ramp and picks up the speed.

"Are you serious?!" Lloyd yells at him, scared, "We'll never make it!"

"Trust me on this!" Lucas yells back.

The vehicle made contact to the ramp and started flying towards the ice wall. There was a flash of light, and Lucas was no longer in his vehicle, but he and Lloyd still flew towards the ice. As the ice was about to block the exit completely, there was a gap at the top, Lucas and Lloyd flew through the gap and and the ice blocked the exit behind them. Lucas looks down at the road and saw Cole's tread assult, and Zane's snowmobile near the exit, while they glared at them. He ignored it, but saw Lloyd moving his arms and legs frantically, and screaming the top of his lungs, as they were descending towards the highway road. He quickly draws out his sai's, grabs Lloyd, and transformed into his vehicle and drove off. He looks at Lloyd, who was breathing fast looking like he's having a heart attack.

"Promise...me...you won't... do that again." Lloyd panted in each breath.

"Can't keep promise's while I drive." Lucas presistent, and sped up on the open road.

Lucas looks at the monitor and saw the ice wall break, like shattered glass, and the tank speeds behind them; followed by Cole and Zane. There was a flash of light and Lucas and Lloyd watched at Kai transformed from the tank to his motorbike; speeding along with Zane, while Cole took the lead. Kai and Zane drove past Cole, up to the sides of Lucas's vehicle. They rammed into the sides of the vehicle, trying to slow Lucas down. They moved away from the vehicle, but they rammed into the sides and stayed there without moving away; preventing Lucas from escaping. Lucas tried to shake them off, but Kai and Zane only prevent that from happening.

Kai and Zane forcefully directed Lucas to an exit that lead to a skyway bridge. Lucas looks at the monitor and saw Cole's vehicle speeding up behind him and rammed into the backside of his vehicle. Up ahead of the four vehicles, a blue lightning bolt shoots out from the sky and crashes down on the bridge; causing it to break and leaving a large gap. Lucas saw what was happening as he saw Jay flying by after destroying the bridge. He quickly pulls down the lever to reduce his speed, but was still being pushed by Cole. Just as they were near the huge gap, Kai and Zane moved away from Lucas, but Cole still pushed him near it till he finally moved away; leaving the grey ninja skidding to a stop. Lucas's vehicle finally stopped, but the front wheels and half of the vehicle went past the crack of the gap; leaving them to balance to safety or death.

"Remain calm Lloyd, I'll...I'll...think of something." Lucas hesitated to say.

Lucas looked at the monitor and saw the ninja's surround the backside of his vehicle, got off their vehicles and walked up to him and his cousin. Lucas began to worry for they might finally capture them. He looks through the wind-shield of his vehicle and looks over the ledge and saw it was huge drop to the ground. He then remembered he has a feature on his vehicle, but still hoped it was still there when it transformed from his bike to the vehicle.

"Nobody hurts my family." he says to himself, and thrust his body foward to tip his vehicle.

Lloyd's eyes grew wide as he watched his cousin leading them to their deaths. With another thrust of his body, Lucas finally tips his vehicle forward and they start hurling towards the ground. Lloyd was screaming the top of his lungs as they freefall towards the ground. Lucas remembered Lloyd hasn't seen the vehicle in this situtation before. He presses a button and hopes it was the right one. Suddenly the canopy splits in half and fly over their heads and creates into wings. Lucas cheered for it was the right one as the vehicle turned into his jet, pulls up, and flies away from the possessed ninja's.

"What did I just tell you?!" Lloyd asked angrily.

"Hey, it was either this or be captured okay." Lucas pointed out, "Now we have to hide from them."

Lucas looked at the monitor and saw Jay flying towards him at lightning speed. Lucas looks at the map to find an area to lose his brother's and hide. He smiled as he came across an area called, 'Scattered Canyon', and thought it was perfect. He lowers the jet to the road, transformed back to his vehicle, and drove off the road to the canyon. He heard more engines racing behind him and saw Cole, Kai, and Zane behind them, with Jay flying close to the ground with them.

He finally reaches the canyon, enters with the ninja's behind him. Everywhere he turned, there were more mesa's, cliff sides, and places he already drove past before; hencefore, the title, 'Scattered Canyon'. Lucas needed to lose the ninja's if they want to escape, and noticed a button was flashing green. He presses it without hesitation and black smoke surround the tailing ninja. He turns away from the others, while the smoke continued its way forward from Lucas's spot; allowing them time to hide. Lucas sighs in relief as they were no where seen. He spots a cave up ahead of them and took it as a chance to hide.

He slows down the vehicle and transformed back to normal. Lucas and Lloyd run into the cave and wait for the ninja to leave. Lucas stood infront of the mouth of the cave, draws out his sai's and struck them to the ground. He closed his eyes and began to concentrate his powers as mist came out of the handles. The mist began to surround the cave mouth and completely covered the cave.

Outside the cave, the mist blended into it's surrounding's and created into a cliff side. Lucas backed away slowly, leaving the sai's in the ground, as he heard a vehicle nearby. He reaches into his pouch and pulls out a small vial with silver liquid in it, and hands it to Lloyd.

"Here, drink half of this." he tells Lloyd.

"Why?" Lloyd asked back.

"It will regulate you body heat, so whoever comes by won't detect us."

Lloyd shrugged a it and uncorked the vial. He brought the vial to his lips and drank half of it. He retched and coughed to the taste and gave the rest to Lucas. Lucas drank the rest of the silver liquid, but didn't twitched or retched to the taste. They both began to feel cold on the inside, but became quiet as the noise was getting closer. They both stood still as they saw Zane's vehicle cruising by.

Zane was driving in the lead with the others behind him, as his eyes were red, scanning to find Lucas and Lloyd. Zane suddenly stops his snowmobile infront of the hidden cave and looks straight at it. Lucas's and Lloyd's heart was racing against their chest as they watch Zane look at them for heat signatures. Lucas hopes that Zane wouldn't detech them or the mist fails on them. Zane's eyes turned from red to green and drove away from them; followed by the others. Lucas and Lloyd sighed in relief as they drove away and began to feel warm as the potion was wearing off. Lucas plops against the stone wall, exhausted after many attemps of escape from his brothers and looks at Lloyd, who was pacing back and forth, not wondering what's going to happen now.

"So now what?" Lloyd asked.

"Well, for now, lets rest and think of something to help us find our family." Lucas responded.

Lloyd nodded to the idea and walked to the other side of the cave. He laid on the hard ground and quickly drifted into sleep. Lucas laid his head on the ground and began to think of ideas that could help them. But sleep over-powered him and drifted into slumber.

* * *

**So when I created Lucas's vehicle, I was thinking of it as the batmobile from the Dark Knight movie. Not with Val Kilmar, or Micheal Keaton, but with Christian Bale. That batmobile. Let me know if you can see that, because I can. Also keep up with the reviews, I enjoy reading them.**

**Also this is a shoutout to my sis on Fanfiction. You're a wonderful sis and can't wait to read what you'll post next. :)**


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"You four call yourself ninja's, if you can't do a simple task!"

Garmadon had the ninja's in his four arms, holding them by their throats. The ninja's were gasping for air as the dark lord was choking them for not capturing Lucas and Lloyd. Garmadon was enraged by their failure and wanted to kill them. But he needed them to take over Ninjago and instead throws them to the ground. The ninja were staggering at their balance to stand up, but they had trouble to stand due to the lack of oxygen. They removed their hoods and stood infront of Garmadon to explain their failure.

"We thought we had them on the bridge," Cole explained, "Till your apprentice drove off and escaped in Scattered Canyon."

"And thanks to your training to him, he's a skilled ninja as we are." Kai added.

Garmadon grew annoyed at the fire ninja's attitude and wanted to harm him for disrespecting him. But he drew back as he know it's the venom in them to make them like this.

"You better think of something." he says still furious, "Or I'll make sure your lives are ended short."

They all nodded and began to walk away from the venom room. Zane lets out a whistle, and off from a perch, comes Zane's falcon and perches itself onto his arm.

"Falcon, I need you to search for Lucas and Lloyd outside the city, while we look for them in the city." he commanded his robotic bird, "Make sure they don't spot you."

The falcon let out a high-pitched cry and flaps its wings off Zane's arm and flies into the darkness that led into the venom room. The falcon flew in ease through the darkness and flies up between a sewer grate to the afternoon sky. It lands onto a lightpost across the street. It turns its head in a three-hundred and sixty degree turn, and began it search to locate the grey and green ninja across Ninjago.

* * *

Lucas slowly opened his eyes after a cool breeze woke him up. He lets out a yawn and feebly tried to sit up as his bones popped one after another for sleeping on the hard ground. Once he was up, and after brushing the dirt off his shoulders and legs, he walks over to his sai's to check on the camouflage. He looks down at his sai's and smiles that they were still spraying the mist to surround the cave and walks outside. The evening breeze felt cool to get his blood running. The sun was setting in the horizon; leaving the evening sky with an array of red, orange, and yellow lights. Lucas knew he had a long night ahead of him to help search for his father, brother's, and sister, and walked back inside.

As he walked through the spray of mist, beads of water clunged onto his suit, and absorbed into the fabric and dried up. He scans the cave to find his cousin and spots something green on the ground. He walks up to inspect what the mysterious object was. As he came closer, he face-palms himself for he was worried it was something else, but it was Lloyd, curled up in a ball, asleep.

"Lloyd, wake up." Lucas says while shaking his cousin's shoulder, "We have a...big day ahead of us."

Lloyd grunted in protest to wake up and turned his back on Lucas. Lucas grew annoyed to his stubborn cousin. He was doing everything in his powers to keep them both safe, and all he wanted to do was sleep through it. He snaps his fingers as an idea came to him and decided to play it as a joke.

"Alright Lloyd, if you don't wake up in five minutes, I'll leave you here all alone to be vulnerable to be captured by our brother's or your father." he says while snickering.

And at that exact moment, Lloyd's eyes opened wide, and jumps to his feet to face his cousin.

"You wouldn't even dare?" Lloyd asks while glaring at him.

"Try me." while smirking at him.

Lloyd's eyes were still wide as if he was serious and brushes the dust off. Lucas chuckled at his cousin for falling for it and picks up his sai's. The mist disappeared around the cave, to reveal the evening sky a bit more, and Lucas steps out of the cave with Lloyd behind him.

"Alright so I've been doing some thinking, and I think there might be a way we can find the venom and rescue everyone." said Lucas, "But in order to do that, we might find something back on the Bounty to help us. But we'll have to be quick before they look for us."

Lloyd nodded to the idea and throws his hood over his face. Lucas threw his down, grabs Lloyd's arm, then tapped his sai's together. Then flash of light surrounded the two ninja's and disappeared to reveal Lucas's vehicle. Lucas pushes the lever foward, and the engine whines to life and beginto move forward. Lucas steers his way out of the canyon and began to feel comfortable to his upgrade on his vehicle. The way he steered on his stomach made it look like he was swimming through water and it was cramped before when he had his motorbike, but now it's more spacious. Once outside the canyon, he drove at high speed to Jay's parents junkyard to retrieve the ship.

After an hour of driving, Lucas and Lloyd reached their destination. Lucas transformed back to normal and begans to walk to the ship, anchored high in the sky, with Jay's parents below it.

"Jay, are you up there?" Jay's mother shouted, "Answer your mother."

"Jay answer your mother." Jay's father shouted with her, Or we'll come up there oursel- wait Edna, someone's coming."

Lucas and Lloyd walked up to Jay's parents and stood near the anchor. Jay's parents look at Lucas with puzzled looks, for they never seen Lucas before.

"I don't think we seen you before." said Jay's father, "Who are you? And are you a friend of Jay?"

"I'm Lucas Wu." Lucas introduced himself, "Sensei Wu's son and Lloyd Garmadon's cousin."

Jay's parents still gave Lucas a funny look after he introduced himself. They couldn't see his face underneath his hood and thought he was lying to him.

"Remove your hoods so we can see your faces," Jay's father told them, "I don't like funny business."

Lucas and Lloyd look at each other and did as they were told. They lifted their hoods beneath their chins and revealed their faces. Jay's parents looked at them in surprised as the faces were revealed and studied them for a moment. They kept turning their heads at the brown haired and hazel eye ninja, then they turned to the blonde haired and green eye ninja.

"The resemblence does show, except for the hair and eyes," Jay's father pointed out, "But they do look like they are related."

Jay's mother nodded in agreement. Lloyd and Lucas smiled in relief that they convinced them both.

"Well then, let me introduced ourselves. I'm Ed Walker and this is my lovely wife Edna." Ed introduced himself and his wife.

"Nice to meet you both." Lucas says and holds out his right hand.

Ed hands out his right hand, grabs Lucas's and shake for their introduction.

"So what brings you and your ship to our home?" Edna asked.

The hand shake stopped after she asked him that. He didn't think of a cover story on the way over. He thought of a quick one and hoped for the best.

"Well...we were on our way over to look for parts for our vehicle, but then the serpentine's were attacking Jamakai Village." he lied, "But I forgot to anchor the ship...and it flew itself all the way here. So for my responsibility, I have to retrieve the ship."

"And your cousin came along because?" she asks about Lloyd.

Lucas staggered to answer the question. But couldn't think of anything till Lloyd spoke up.

"I wanted to come because he's my long lost cousin." he said to convince them both.

"Really?" Ed asked, "You two haven't seen each other for a long time?"

"It's a long story." Lucas replied, "But I have to get the Bounty back to the others and retrieve them."

"Ok, we understand." said Ed, "Please do stop by when you have the time and or need parts."

"Will do." and Lucas begins to climb up the chain to the ships bow with Lloyd behind him.

As the two ninja's reached the ship deck, Lucas runs to the bridge and takes the ship rudder. Flips a switch, and the chains rattle, as the anchor is lifted off the ground and is back where it's posted on the bow. He steers the rudder in the direction of Jamakai Village, to convince Ed and Edna, and soars off. Not knowing that Zane's falcon is perched on top of the bridge.

After half an hour of flying, Lucas flips a switch and the anchor flies towards the ground. With a klank, Lucas knows that the anchor hit its target. He flips another switch and the floodlights brighten the ships deck. Lucas and Lloyd walked out of the bridge, onto the deck, and stood infront of a chest reading: Jay's inventions one. Lucas picks the lock with his sai's, and with a click, the chest opens.

"So what is it that we are looking for?" Lloyd asked.

"Well Lloyd, since we know that Jay likes to invent." Lucas exclaimed, "So maybe he may have invented something that could help us find them in the sewers better."

Lucas rummaged through the chest and pulled out an assortment of inventions. Some inventions had springs popping out, wires sticking out, some that looked completed, but with a push of the buttons, the thing would break into pieces. After searching through the chest and reaching the bottom, Lucas had scattered Jay's invention everywhere and couldn't find one that would help them. He looked to his right and spotted another chest reading: Jay's inventions two.

"Lloyd, hand me that chest over there." Lucas told Lloyd and pointed at the chest.

Lloyd ran across the deck and stood near the chest, grabs onto one of the handles, and drags it to Lucas. Same as last time, Lucas picks the lock and looks at Lloyd.

"I want you to search the chest and see if you can find anything." He says to Lloyd, "While I get two bags packed for us to leave. Got it?"

Lloyd nodded and began to search through the chest. Lucas rushed down to the inside of the ship and heads towards the room he shared with his brothers. Once he reached the room, he opens the door slightly and peeks through, as if he was waiting for an ambush. Surprisingly, he found it empty and walks in. He walks over to his bunk, he shared with Lloyd, and grabs the green and grey backpacks that were hanging off the sides of the beds. He packs a sleep mat into each one and extra ninja outfits of their colors into the bags as well, and Lucas decided to pack his flute to entertain himself and Lloyd. Once they were packed, he slings them over his shoulders and runs out of the room.

He runs up to the stairs and walks into the kitchen. He walks over to the pantry and packs granola bars and water bottles into each bag and a few matches into his bag. Once he was completely packed and ready to go, he runs out of the kitchen and out onto the deck to see it littered with Jay's inventions. Lucas places the bags down and walks through the unfinished gagets. He turns his and spots something on top of the bridge. He squints his eyes to see it clearer and see's it's a dark blue falcon with glowing blues. Lucas thought it was odd that it didn't fly away when he spotted it and turned his back to talk to Lloyd, who was still rummaging through the chest.

"Lloyd, is there anything I don't know about our brother's since I'm new." he asked.

"Well you know Kai is a hot head when it comes to fighting and video games." Lloyd replied as he searched and tossed gagets aside, "Cole was a dancer before he ran away and became the leader. Jay is love sick for Nya, which you already know. And you know Zane is a robot. But I don't think you seen his falcon before."

"Falcon?"

"Yeah, it's his since his dad passed away, and it's also a robot too that always helps us search for danger."

"Is it dark blue with glowing eyes?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Oh nothing peculair." as he drew out a sai.

With a quick turn around, he throws his sai, like a knife, and aimed it at the bird. The falcon was late to realize what was about to happen as the sai pierced its chest and landed on the deck with a thud. Lloyd stopped rummaging through the chest and turns around to see Zane's falcon on the floor with the sai in its chest.

"Why did you do that?" he asked as Lucas pulled the sai out.

"That thing was spying on us for your father." Lucas pointed out, "And I want to see what it knows before we leave."

Lucas picks up the bird and runs to the bridge. Once he was inside, he places the bird on the table and looks at it; wondering how to open its chest. He presses a hand on the part where he struck the bird and suddenly the chest compartment slides down over its legs to reveal the cogs and wires that control the bird. He removes a memory unit and connects it to the computer.

"Computer, I need you search the memory of the falcon from this morning to now." Lucas commanded.

The screen turned blue and then it showed a dark room. Inside the room, it showed a pool of green liquid, with Garmadon standing infront of it with the ninja's being held by their throats. Lucas and Lloyd couldn't hear what Garmadon was saying and he threw them to the ground. They watched them staggering to stand up, but after a couple of minutes of watching, they start to leave and the screen starts zooming towards Zane.

"Falcon, I need you to search for Lucas and Lloyd outside the city, while we look for them in the city. Make sure they don't spot you."

They heard a high-pitched cry and the screen is zoomed away from Zane and traveling through the darkness. They watched as the falcon slipped through a grate and landed on a lightpost across the street. The falcon turned its head in a three-hundred and sixty degree turn and took off.

"Go back for a minute." Lucas says to the video.

The screen rewinded to the part where the falcon slipped through the grate and did its head turn.

"Stop it right there." and the screen stopped playing with the bird turning its head facing its back.

The screen showed a few acres of empty lots outside the city. Lucas studied the image and saw the city in the distance on the right side and the left of more barren land.

"Can you print that out for us?"

The screen began to scan the image and out from the controls comes out the picture. Lucas grabs the picture, folds it half, and places it into his pouch.

"We're taking the bird with us." he tells Lloyd, "He may be useful to us."

Lloyd picks up the bird and they stepped outside. Lloyd places the bird in his backpack and zips it close. They both slung the bags over their shoulders, threw down thier hoods, and stood near the edge. Lucas drew out his sai's, grabs Lloyd's arm, and both jump off the ship. The wind was blowing in their faces, howling in their ears as they flew towards the ground. Lucas tapped his sai's together, and the flash of light transfomed them to Lucas's jet and flew off towards Scatter Canyon.

They reached their hideout, Lucas transfomed back to normal, and they walked into the cave. Lucas struck the ground with his sai's and the mist formed around the cave to camouflage it. He then found stones and formed them in a cirle, and found sticks around and inside the cave and places them in the stone circle. He removes his bag and pulls out the matches and begin to strike them to start a fire. One by one after each strike, the small flame on the stick would burn out instantly. After his last match went, Lucas grunted that each stick had a small drop of water on them. Being the ninja of water can be difficult when it comes to starting fires.

"Here let a pro show you how it's down." said Lloyd.

Using one hand, he formed fire around his hand and places it in the sticks to start their campfire. Lucas chuckles for his cousin being a show off, and pulls out his sleep mat, unrolls it, and warms himself to the fire. Lloyd does the same, and they ate their granola bars and drank their water that Lucas packed for them, and ate in silence.

"So how come we're not at the city and searching for everyone, like before?" Lloyd asked to break the silence.

"Well Lloyd, I thought of this on the way over." Lucas says after finishing his bar and tossing the wrapper in the fire, "When we were down there at night, they were patrolling the sewers. But in the morning they would be out searching for us. So it would be wise to be there in the morning, while they search for us and while we search the sewers for the venom."

"Oh I see." and Lloyd tosses his wrapper in the fire.

They quickly changed the subject and discussed how Lloyd unleashed the serpentines. Lucas found it fascinating that his cousin wanted to be like Garmadon, until they betrayed him and then he became the green ninja. Lucas pulls out his flute, brings the mouth piece to his lips, and blows through to make music.* Lloyd listened to sweet music that Lucas played with calm hands, until he let out a yawn. Lucas saw the yawn and stopped playing.

"Don't push yourself Lloyd." Lucas says and places the flute back inside his bag, "You'll need your energy for tomorrow."

Lloyd nodded as his eyes were drooping and laid on his mat, using his bag as a pillow, and drifted into sleep. Lucas watched his cousin sleep peacefully, but remembered in his past that this was the same kid he harmed with his sai's, kidnapped for his uncle, and nearly turned him evil. And those to protect him were his brother's; but now it's the other way around now, he's protecting him from the others. He shakes it out of his head and watch the fire slowly die off. As the last ember flickered its life out, the fire was left with no heat, but in smoke. Lucas laid down on his mat, used his bag as a pillow, and begans to wonder if his plan may work. He cleared his head as he knows his plan will work, closed his eyes, and drifted into slumber.

* * *

*** I was listening to this flute melody from the Lord of the Rings series and I thought this was a beautiful song for my character to play on his flute. Type in this link and listen to it while reading that part**. **watch?v=3Sbnun3juUs on youtube.** **Let me know how it was. **

**Also has anyone seen the finale battle? Pretty epic wasn't it? **


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"You sure this is the right place?"

"I'm positive it is."

Morning has swepted across Ninjago. Lucas and Lloyd were standing near a collasped billboard that over-looked the empty lots of Ninjago City. Lucas had the picture he took last night out and studied it carefully to find the exact location of the venom source. He kept looking at the lots and the picture, but the sound of metal being lift brought him back to reality. He puts the photo back in his pouch and grabs Lloyd to a nearby bush to hide. They peered through the branches and saw Cole, Kai, Jay, and Zane coming out of the sewers. They watched as they formed into a huddle, walked away from each other, transformed into their vehicles, and drove off in different directions.

They waited for a few minutes for the coast to be cleared. Lucas steps out of the bush and gives Lloyd the singnal that it was okay. After Lloyd walked out of the bush, the two ninja's ran to the sewer entrance that their brothers climbed out, which was three blocks away. Once they reached the entrance, and just like before, Lucas uses his sai as a crow bar and lifts the cover off the road. He lets Lloyd climb down first and follows behind to close the cover above them and conceal them in darkness. As he climbed down the ladder and jumps off the last rung, he lands on a metal floor and echos in the darkness. Lucas and Lloyd closed theirs and hope no-one hears them.

After a minute, they opened their eyes and sighed in relief. They looked over the ledge railing and saw a dark abyss below them. They felt the ground shake beneath their feet and saw a subway train run underneath them. Once the train passed through, Lucas directs Lloyd to a tunnel and leads in, followed by Lloyd. As the two ninja's ventured into the darkness, Lucas stops Lloyd and peeks around a corner to see a Fangpyre and a Venomari snake walking past them. Being the grey ninja can have an advantage by blending in the stone walls. He just hopes they don't see the gold on his shoulders and hood.

But the two snakes kept walking till Lucas couldn't see them no more. Lucas steps out of the corner and continues the other way with Lloyd behind him. After an hour or two, and making the choices and a few dead ends, Lucas kept searching his way through to find the venom, and without looking his surroundings, he bumps his against something metal. He cursed under breath and notice it was ladder he hit and it was in the center of three tunnels. Lucas didn't know which way to chose till his cousin was calling him.

"Lucas, over here." Lloyd whispered to him.

Lucas looked at the right tunnel and saw a silhouette of Lloyd against a green light. He walks up to the tunnel and saw it was boarded up, but green light broke through the cracks of the boards. They peered through the cracks, at their heights, and were suprised to see the venom they were searching for. They scan the room and saw Garmadon pacing back and forth infront of the pool and saw a cage hanging above it. Lucas looked closely and saw his father, meditating, and Kai's sister yelling at his uncle.

"You're going to be sorry for what you did to my brother and the others!" Nya yelled, "When your son and nephew find you and save us all, we're going to kick your sorry butt!"

"Quiet you twerp!" Garmadon yells back at her, "When my ninja's return with my son and apprentice, they'll be on my side and you shall join them soon."

Lucas grew furious at his uncle for leaving his father like this and his whole plan is to have him back as a...servant for him. He walks away from the tunnel and stood infront of the ladder. He looks at Lloyd who was waiting to hear the next phase of the plan.

"I need you stay put while I mark the entrance, so we'll know where the venom is." he tells him.

Lloyd nodded and watched his cousin climbed up the ladder to the surface. Unbeknownst to him, someone was in the shadows behind him. Using one hand, Lucas lifts the cover and squints his eyes to the bright sunlight. He draws out a sai and draws a crudely shape of a raindrop to symbolize the location of the venom and climbs down to retrieve his cousin. Once he reached the bottom, his eyes adjusted to the darkness and couldn't see his cousin anywhere. He looks down and found his green backpack lying on the ground without its owner. He picks it up, opens it, and found the falcon was missing.

His suspicions were growing on what may have happened to him. He looks around his surroundings till a cry of help was calling for him.

"Lucas, help!" the voice cried.

Lucas easily recognized it as Lloyd. Adrenaline ran through his body as he slung Lloyd's backpack over his and ran to save his cousin. As he ran through the tunnels, he turns a corner to a brightly lit hallway, and see's Lloyd with a bandana over his mouth and arms tied behind his back. He was furious to see his cousin's captor behind him, but was shocked to see it was Cole, with his hood down, smirking at him.

"I thought you guys left to search for us." Lucas says and draw out his weapons.

"You think we didn't know about your little plan." said Cole, "You may have hit Zane's falcon, but you only hit its connection to see, but we still could hear what you were planning. Now that you're here, he finally have you."

And after that, two ropes come out of the shadows and wrap themselves around Lucas's wrists. This surprised Lucas as his arms were stretched out; forcing him to drop his sai's. Lucas struggled to escape the bindings around his wrists and saw Kai and Jay coming out of the shadows holding the ropes to prevent him from escaping.

"You think this going to hold me down?" Lucas asks them sarcastically, "Ninja-Go!"

Before he created his grey torando, Kai and Jay let go of the ropes and watch it wrap itself in Lucas's spinjitzu. The fire and lightning picked up the rope from the floor and pulled hard to make Lucas stop. Lucas found himself on his knee's and the rope was wrapped around his body; pinning his arms to the sides. Lucas struggled to escape and saw his brothers smirking at him for his failure.

"In hindsight...I should have seen that coming." Lucas says and looks down to see his sai's on the ground, next to him, "But things happen when you least expect it."

Lucas picks up his sai's and slices the rope; freeing himself. The three ninja's growled through the teeth and drew out their weapons, while Cole gripped Lloyd's shoulders to keep him in place.

"Water!" Lucas yells and water shoots out of his sai's.

He aims the water at the walls and the jets ricochet off the walls and surround the betrayed ninja's.

"Now, you three will release my cousin, or will suffer the consquenc- wait three?" Lucas says, confused, and saw one was missing, "Where's Zane?!"

After the realization of the missing ice ninja, he saw ice starting to freeze his jets of water and climb it way to his arms. Lucas was late to stop the water as it freezed his arms to the wall and continued to climb down his body and to his legs; leaving his chest and head exposed. Lucas struggled to escape the ice; but couldn't. He looks at the others and saw Zane join the group, while Kai used his sword to melt the ice around them; leaving Lucas's arms pinned against the wall. Lloyd saw what was happening and couldn't believe it that they were in trouble. He may not be able to use his arms, but he still could use his legs.

He steps on Cole's foot, which made the earth ninja yelp in pain, and releases him. Then he kicks Kai in the back of his knee. Then kicks Jay in the back; making him hit his head against the wall. Then kicked Zane in the shin. That wasn't a smart idea, as Zane is metal, and Lloyd was hopping on one foot in pain. Cole recovers from his little stomp, picks up Lloyd, and place him over shoulders so he can face Lucas.

"Is there anything we can use to quiet this brat?" Jay asked from recovering his head bang.

Kai walked up to Lucas and used his sword to melt the ice near his hips to reveal his leather pouch. He reaches in and pulls out one of the Knock-out leaves. He smirks to see the leaf and walks to the others.

"We can use this to quiet the brat." Kai suggested and showed them the leaf.

Lloyd's eyes grew wide as he saw the leaf and started to squirm away; but couldn't.

"By his reaction, he knows what it does." said Zane, and snatches the leaf from Kai.

Lucas watches as he saw Zane place the leaf over Lloyd's nose and breaks the veins; releasing the gas in the leaf. Lloyd was screaming through his gag and struggled to shake the leaf away, but started to feel weak. He looked at Lucas one last time till his eyes drooped and slipped into unconsciousness. Zane removed the leaf off his face and Cole throws the limp body to the floor.

"Lloyd!" Lucas yells to his cousin.

Anger ran through his body and began to break free from his imprisonment. He tried to use his potential power to break the ice. His body was covered in a glassly grey reflection, but it quickly disappeared, as the ice was thick to break, and was breathing heavily. Jay walked up to him and reaches into his pouch to pull out another leaf. But couldn't find anymore.

"He doesn't have any left." Jay tells them.

"Then think of something." Cole retorted back to him.

Jay turns back to Lucas and removes his hood. Jay drew out his nunchucks and grins at Lucas. Lucas saw the expression on his face and could tell he's hungry for revenge from the Bounty.

"Whose got who now?" Jay asked.

Lucas gulped and said, "You do.".

"Right answer." and swings his nunchucks to build electricity and hits them against Lucas chest.

Lucas was screaming in pain as volts of electricity coarsed through his body. He tried to move his body away, but the ice held him place. Jay removes the nunchucks off his chest and break the ice off his body. Lucas fell to the floor hard and his sai's landed with a clank. He was breathing heavily in pain and his vision was cloudy as he saw his unconscious cousin and then at his brothers. The final thing he hears from them was 'We fianlly got them', and slipped into darkness; unconscious.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Lucas was slowly opening his eyes and found himself in darkness. His body was in pain as he tried to move his hands. When he found out he couldn't move them, he felt around and felt rope around his wrists, and looked at his arms to realize his arms were tied behind his back. He looked down at his legs and found they were tied up as well. Using an elbow, he lifts himself off the ground and gets himself in a sitting position and leaning against the wall. He looks at his surroundings and found himself in a room with pipes hanging above him. Lucas hopes this wasn't the same room he held the others from before, but he knows they would put him in a room near the venom source.

He shook it out of his head and wouldn't accept defeat to them. He looks around the room more and spots his sai's and backpacks hanging above him, and then spots Lloyd, on his side with his back turned, struggling to escape the rope around his limbs. Lucas tried to call to him to see if he was alright, but he found out his voice was muffled. He looks down at his mouth and can trace a bandana was wrapped around his mouth. Lloyd stopped struggling when he heard something, turns his head, and was happy to see his cousin finally awake. He scoots and inch worms his way over to Lucas.

When he got to Lucas, and sat next to him, Lucas looks down at him and could see hope gleaming in his green eyes. Lucas, not wanting to disappoint him, began to break free from the ropes and save them both. But no matter how many times he tried to escape, he felt the ropes getting tighter around his wrists. He stopped struggling so he wouldn't cut the circulation in his arms. He looks at Lloyd and saw the hope disappear, but saw disappointment in his eyes. Lloyd turned from happy to sad, looks at Lucas and rested his head on his shoulder.

Lucas took pity on him. He's been doing everything he could to prtect him. But now they have been captured and will become evil as their brothers. He laid his head on his head and tried his best to stroke his hair to comfort him. He hums him the song he played from his flute to help comfort and relax him. Lloyd felt sleepy and fell asleep on his shoulder. Lucas closed his eyes and fell asleep with him. As this will be their last time together of being good.

* * *

"Master, we finally have them." Cole informed the dark lord.

"Excellent." said Garmadon, and evily grins at the four kneeling ninja's, "Now get some rest. You four deserve it."

"Yes master." they all said, got up and left.

After they left, Garmadon looks back at the pool of venom, and begans to think of his plans to rule Ninjago. The thought of his son ruling by side would make him proud and they both would avoid the final battle between them. Sensei, however, couldn't bear what he just heard. The thought of losing his son only brought pain and sorrow to his heart. He walks away from the cage side and sat in the middle to meditate while Nya slept. As he meditate, he felt more pain as he began to see his son's fate slip away from him.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

_Drip, drip, drip_. Lucas began to slowly open his eyes. _Drip, drip, drip_. He began to hear something vaguely familiar. _Drip, drip, drip_. He moves his head around to the sound. _Drip, drip, drip_. He moves his head to the source and spots a small puddle with water dripping from the pipes above it. Lucas smiles for this is a chance for him and Lloyd to escape. Even if his sai's aren't with him, but hanging above him, he still can control his powers to move the water. Lucas took this as hope.

He starts to scoot his way to the puddle and uses his bound hands to help him launch his way to the right. _Thud_. He turns his head after hearing the thud and completely forgotten Lloyd was resting on his shoulder, but continues his way if they want to be free.

Lloyd opened his eyes and found himself lying on the floor. He gets himself off the floor, into a sitting position, and looks at his cousin as he was scooting his way to something. But to what, he wonders. He moves his head aside to get a better look and see's a small puddle of water on the ground. He begans to wonder what his cousin has plan with the puddle. But when it comes to Lucas, he can be unpredictable as well. He just sits there and watch.

When Lucas finally reached the puddle, he turns his body around till his back was facing the puddle. He lets his hands touch the puddle, closes his eyes, cleared his head, and began to concentrate. He lifts his hands off the water and brings up a small amount of water; the size of a marble. With his water, he moves it to one side across the rope and moves it to the other side with his hands. Back and forth, back and forth, Lucas kept moving the water across the rope till he can hear it was cutting through. Even if his hands are crossed behind his back, he still could move the water fast to help cut the rope. He kept moving the water through a groove he made as he cut and could feel the bindings loosening till he finally heard a snap.

He breaks the rope with his strength and rubs his sore wrists. After he rubbed and stretched his arms, he gathers more water from the puddle; the size of an apple. With his water, he uses his right hand and moves it fast to slices through the rope around his legs; freeing himself. He rips the bandana off his mouth and could hear Lloyd cheering for him. He jumps up to retrieve his sai's and their backpacks and lands next to Lloyd. He rips the bandana off his mouth and proceeded to use his sai's to cut the rope off his cousin's wrists.

"You did it Lucas." Lloyd cheers, happy to be free.

"Yeah." Lucas says and slices the rope off Lloyd's legs, "But we're not out of the woods yet."


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

With their backpacks slung over their shoulders and hoods down, Lucas and Lloyd were ready to escape the sewers. Lucas places an ear to the door and listen through for voices or movements. He gives Lloyd the 'okay' signal, for he didn't hear anything and picks the lock till he heard a click and swung the door open. He peeks through the door and looks both ways to see the coast was clear. He motions Lloyd out of the room and locks the door behind him to make it like they were still in there. As they walked silently through the tunnels and saw the ladders to the entrances were gone. Lucas stopped and looked around to debate which way to go.

"Do you even know where we are at?" Lloyd asked.

"Not really." Lucas admitted, "But if we continue our way through, we'll find a way out."

Just as they were about to walk off, they heard a voice shouting in the darkness. And it sounded like Cole.

"The prisoners escaped! Zane, do you detect anything?"

"My sensors tell me they went that way."

The two ninja's took full sprint as the footfall of their brothers were behind them in the distance. Lucas looked up to see if no ladders weren't taken down. Sadly, every entrance ladder was taken down. He looks back and see's a faint reddish-orange behind them. Lloyd looks back and they both can tell it's Kai using his powers to ignite their way through.

Lucas turns his head back to see where he was running towards to. But he see's there was no more ground to run on ahead of them and stops his feet on a ledge of a metal platform without the railing. Lloyd, however, wasn't paying attention where he was running to, continues running past Lucas, and starts to fall towards the dark abyss. Lucas, not wanting to lose his cousin, grabs the top strap of his bag and pulls him up to safety. Once he was on the platform, both ninja's were breathing hard from running and looked up to see their brothers walking up to them and were grinning at them for being trapped.

"He he, we have them trapped like rats." Jay joked about them.

"Lets make sure this time the ropes are tighter and they are seperated." Kai suggested.

"Now Lucas, don't try anything funny." said Cole, "Lets make this easier for all of us and you two turn yourselves in."

"Allow me to keep them in place." Zane insisted and throws his shurikens at them.

They watched as the two ice shurikens were heading towards them. Lucas couldn't accept the fact of being captured again. He looks at Lloyd, who was accepting the fact, had his eyes closed and was hugging onto him. Lucas had to agree with him as fate was leaving them. He knelts down to his cousin's height, closed his eyes and hugs him tighter and began to embrace the impact of being frozen.

The ground began to shake underneath their feet. Lucas opens his eyes, turn his head around, and see's two head lights heading towards them. He picks up Lloyd, glares at his brothers, and jumped off the ledge before the shurikens struck their feet. Lucas had timed it perfectly as the subway train came out of the tunnel and they landed on the second car and rolled to the section that seperates the other cars. Lucas stood up and looked through the window doors and didn't spot anyone in either cars. He opens the door and motions Lloyd in the second car. Once they were inside they heard four thumps from five cars away from them and could tell the ninja's were here.

"Lloyd, get in the other car and hide." Lucas tells him, "I don't know what may happen, but I'll do everything I can to protect you."

"Ok Lucas." said Lloyd and hugs him, "Take care of yourself."

Lloyd lets go of Lucas and runs across the car to the door. He opens the door, walks through the divided section, and opens the other door to open the first car to hide. Lucas stood guard at the door his cousin left and drew out his sai's as he heard on footsteps on the roof. The footsteps grew louder and closer, while Lucas prepared himself for the worst to come. The footsteps stopped above him as if time had stopped. Crash, crash. Lucas used his arm to shield his eyes from flying broken glass. He removes his arm from his face and see's his brothers, standing across from him, with their weapons drawn out.

"Well, well, well, it has come down to this." said Cole, "Like the first day we met. So lets settle this."

They all laughed at Lucas for standing up to them to protect Lloyd. Lucas looked at his brothers and realized the odds of facing them with their weapons were against him. He's been training with them and they would know his fighting stance and style. He looks at his sai's and decided a new tactic.

"No, lets not settle this with weapons." he says and threw his sai's aside and removed his hood, "Lets settle this like how real ninja's would, with our fists and kicks."

Cole looked at his brothers, who were nodding to the idea and tossed their weapons aside with his sai's and removed their hoods. Cole looked at his scythe and tossed it with the others.

"Alright then, your funeral." Cole teased at him and removed his hood, "We're going to enjoy this."

"I've beaten you four before," Lucas stated, "And I will again."

Lucas charged at Cole, jumped and kicked him in the chest; sending him flying across the car and hitting his head against the wall. He then uses his knee and made contact with Kai's stomach; making the fire ninja be on all fours in pain. Then he stood infront of Jay, and threw punches at him, while Jay blocked them. Lucas jumped and round house kicked Jay into a pole, and rolled his back on Kai's to face Zane. Zane threw punches at him, while Lucas blocked them and kicked Zane in the chest ; making the nindroid hit his head against unbroken glass and slumped into the seat. Lucas quickly picks up his sai's and kicks the other weapons to a corner near his cousin's car and stood infront of the door to protect him.

"Now whose weapon less?" Lucas mocks at them.

"Who needs weapons, when the subway has weapons everywhere." said Cole, recovering.

Lucas looked at them confused; wondering what the earth ninja meant. Cole grabs a rail that is used to rest people's feet, rips it off the wall, and holds it like a blunt instrument. Jay ran out of the car and came back with coil of chain and started to swing it. Zane recovered from his kick, grabs a pole, rips it off its foundation, catches the washers and hands Kai the pole to be used as a weapon. Lucas now understood what he meant as the subway has weapons everywhere and took a defensive stance.

"Brothers, I know you better than this," Lucas tries to reason with them, "You four can fight the venom. You can free yourselves from Garmadon's control. Deep down there, I know you can fight it. Fight it! Fight it!"

"Why should we?" Cole asked him.

"Having the venom inside us has given us more than what we can bargin for." Zane added.

"We are more powerful than we were ever before." Kai added.

"And with this power we will be more powerful than you and your father." Jay rambles in, "And we'll keep our loyalty to our master to help him rule Ninjago."

Lucas couldn't believe what he just heard. Has he run out of time and the venom finally consumed them to be comepletely evil? He couldn't bear the thoughts of losing his family to evil. He knows deep inside their hearts they are fighting the venom; but are losing. If they are going to be like this, then he'll fight them as the enemy, not his family.

Cole was the first one to charge at him with his blunt object raised high. Just as he was about to struck down, Lucas places a foot on his chest, lays on his back, and launches Cole over him and sends him flying till he hit the metal wall; leaving a dent and wasn't moving. Lucas stood back and ducked as Jay was swinging the chain at him. He lets the chain wrap around his arm and pulls Jay towards him. Once Jay was near him, he wraps the chain around a pole and kicks Jay in the chest; sending the lightning ninja towards the broken window, leaving him hanging and flying while the train cruised at high speed. Zane threw his washer at him and ran to pull Jay in. Lucas easily dodged them, crossed his sai's to block Kai's pole, and used his strength to push against Kai's strength till he felt something hit him in the back of the head.

Lucas vision was swimming and felt being lifted and thrown against the wall. Everything he heard was silence, except his ears were ringing. The only he did hear though was his heart beating against his chest and his fast and shallow breath. He looks at his brothers, regrouping, and were coming towards him. Before darkness consumed him, he saw a white light, and it hits his brothers; freezing them in place. He felt something grip his shoulders was being dragged away from them. Once he was away from them, he felt his shoulder being loosen, and looks up to see Lloyd mouthing something to him, but couldn't hear it for awhile.

"Lucas! Lucas! Please don't leave me like this!" Lloyd pleaded as Lucas regained his hearing.

"I'm not leaving you. I'll promise you that." Lucas promised.

Lloyd smiled to his cousin and helped him up to his feet. Lucas grabbed onto the chain railings, that keep people from falling over board, to support himself. Once he was up, his head was in pain from being hit was starting to lose consciousness. He looks at his brothers and see's a red glow coming from Kai as he was using his powers to melt the ice to free himself and the others. He turns his head and look ahead of the track to see a bridge with pipe, that was slanted towards something. He uses his sai's to slice a length of chain off and wraps it into a coil.

"Lloyd, climb up to the top and wait for me." Lucas informs him.

Without hesitation, Lloyd climbs up the ladder, that was near the door, and waited for his cousin to climb up. Lucas used his sai's to slice off the rest of the chains. He places a foot and hand on the rungs, looks at his brothers, and breaks the connections of the cars; leaving the others behind them, slowing down, while Lucas's gained speed. He climbs up to the top to be with Lloyd. Once he was up, and after placing his sai's back in his belt, the wind was blowing in their faces, blowing their hair in wavy directions, and dust was scraping against their faces. Lucas throws Lloyd onto his back, which caused him more pain, but he kept pulling through. He looks at the cars with his brothers and saw they were free, and had their weapons, and jumped towards them. Once they were on the bridge, Lucas jumps off the car, uncoils the chain, and aimed himself towards the pipe.

He lashes the chain over the slanted, catches the other end, and zips line his way down. As they zipped line to darkness, Lucas squints his eyes to see better and see's light aimed at a platform with a ladder towards the surface. Lucas smiles to see their escape, but the pain in his head was excruciating and his world went black. Lucas's limp body lets go of the chain and they both fell towards the dark abyss. Lloyd didn't know why his cousin let go of the chain and looked over his shoulder to see him out cold. Lloyd closes his eyes and grips Lucas tightly as they freefalled towards the whatever was at the bottom; and it sounded like water.

Splash. The impact of the water made Lloyd let go of Lucas. He quickly swims to the surface of the water and coughs up water and gasped for air. He moves his arms and legs to keep himself bouyant and looks around for lucas till he spotted him floating on his back. He quickly swims towards him and watched him moved away from him and realized they were on a current and swims harder and faster till he finally reached him. He shakes Lucas's shoulder to wake him and felt the current getting stronger. He looks at the water ahead of them and see's the water getting choppy and rapid and could hear a waterfall. He hugs onto Lucas, buries his head in his chest, and screamed as they went over the waterfall till his world went dark.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Lloyd opened his eyes and groaned in pain to broad sunlight. He found himself lying on his stomach and feebly tried to lift his chest off the ground and coughed up water and spit out sand. He turns his body around to face a large pipe that sticks out on a cliff side. He was rubbing his head to ease the pain and began remembered what recently happened. He remembers escaping captivity from his father, the fight on the subay, and saving Lucas from his brothers. Lucas! He just remembered that Cole was the one who hit him in the back of the head with a pipe and passed out while they were escaping. He quickly got up to his feet and frantically searched for him and called out to him.

"Lucas!? Lucas!?" he calls out to him, "Where are you!?"

He spots something grey with brown hair and realized it was Lucas, lying on his side; not moving, and Lloyd quickly rushes over to him. Once he got to Lucas, he rolls him onto his back, and shake his shoulders to wake him up. When he didn't hear Lucas make a groan or movement, he places an ear to his chest and could hear a faint pulse. Lloyd becomes frightened that his cousin wouldn't wake up and tries to remember first-aid; but was frightened to remember till he heard Nya's lesson in his head_._

_"Remember Lloyd, if we are ever on a mission and if we get seperated and you spot any one of us lying motionless, what do you do?" her voice ran through his head, "You give them C.P.R."_

"Ok Nya."

Lloyd took a deep breath and collected himself. He places a hand on Lucas's chest and his other hand on top of his hand. Then he presses down frimly, but not to hard to harm him, for thrity times. He scratches his head to remember what to do next, then he remembered, but he might be alright with it, but he'll have to it for his cousin's life. He lifts up his chin, pinches his nose, opens his mouth, took a deep breath, and blew into Lucas's mouth to make his chest rise up and down. After that, he just sits there and waited to see if he'll wake up; but nothing happened. Lloyd started to become more paranoid that it wasn't working and remembers more of Nya's lesson.

"_Also Lloyd, after the first attempt and the person isn't responding, try again and again till you get a strong pulse."_

Lloyd places his hands back on Lucas's chest and pressed down again and again to get his heart beating, and breathed into his lungs to get oxygen in his body. He keeps doing it over and over for five minutes, but Lucas isn't responding to the aid. Lloyd's eyes were starting to sting, not because of the sand or salty air, but at the verge of tears. He refused to shed the tears and giving Lucas aid till he woke up.

"Come on Lucas, you must wake up, you promised you wouldn't leave me!" Lloyd crys out to him and presses down harder, "Lucas come on! Lucas!? Lucas!?"

After the last breathe, Lucas still didn't responded and laid on the ground; quiet. Lloyd's eyes were stinging more, as Lucas wasn't waking up. He lays his head on Lucas's chest and lets the tears flow down his cheeks and cries softly. Lloyd couldn't bear the thoughts of Lucas not waking up from a...coma or worst. His cousin was always there for Lloyd when people made fun of him at the comic book store and Lucas would stand up for him. Or whenever Lloyd had a nightmare, Lucas would wake up with him and take him out onto the deck to play his flute to help him fall asleep and Lucas would stay with him till morning came. Lloyd loved his cousin since he never had a blood relative, besides his father and uncle, and kept crying till he felt a jolt and his head was being lifted.

Lloyd lifts his head off Lucas's chest and watched it rise up and down. He wipes the tears of his face and looks at Lucas, who was coughing up water and slowly opening his eyes halfway. Lloyd stopped crying and smile to see Lucas awake. Lucas turns his head slightly to see Lloyd's face red and stained with tears, but was smiling.

"Hey there shrimp." he spoke to him in a quiet tone.

"Lucas, you're alright!" Lloyd perks up and wraps his arms around his neck to hug him.

Lucas accepted the hug, but was having difficulting breathing, "Of course I alright, but I won't be if you keep choking me."

"Sorry." Lloyd apologizes and lets go of him.

Lucas lifted his head off the sand and rubs the back of his head to groan in pain. He looks around his surroundings and found themselves on a sandy beach that was maybe miles away from Ninjago City. He looks at Lloyd and found out his green backpack was missing, and looks at his chest to not see two black straps and his sai's were missing as well. He looks around and spots their backpacks and his sai's scattered around them. He feebly tries to prompt himself up, but laid back down as he was still in pain.

"Lloyd, gather our bags and my sai's and find me a stick that I can use to walk." Lucas tells his cousin.

Lloyd quickly got up and ran to pick up their bags and Lucas's sai's and place them next to him. He looks around and spots a long stick, lying on the ground, ran to it, picks it up and tries to bend it to see if it was strong; satisfied it wasn't rotten and runs back to Lucas. Lloyd slings the bags over his shoulders, places Lucas's sai's on his belt, pulls Lucas to his feet,and hands him the stick. Lucas grabs the stick and places it underneath his right arm as a crutch and Lloyd grabs his other arm and throws it over his neck to give him support. Once they were prepared, the two ninja's began to walk away from the pipe. Lucas staggered to walk, but kept his strength, and pushed himself to walk, with Lloyd walking as his pace.

After walking a few miles from the pipe, Lucas began to regain his strength back and used his stick as walking stick instead of a crutch. He looks down at Lloyd and noticed he was limping. He looks at his legs and saw a thin red line staining his right pant leg.

"Lloyd, stop right here, I want to if you're alright." said Lucas.

Llod lets go of Lucas's arm and sits himself on a rock. Lucas puts his stick down and kneels down to inspect Lloyd's leg.

"Lucas, I'm fine." Lloyd lied, because his leg was in pain, "It's you I'm worried about."

"You can't fool me Lloyd." said Lucas, "I know you're concerned about me , but I want to check on you. Now let ma see your leg."

Lloyd sighed and stuck his right leg out. Lucas rolled the kid's pant leg, up to the knee, to reveal a long cut on his leg. The cut started up to his calf and ran down an inch or two, and saw blood slowly oozing out. Lucas began to wonder how he got it, but noticed Lloyd's leg was shaking, and looked to see him breathing fast at the sight of blood.

"It's nothing major." he says to relax him, "We can clean it and patch it up to stop the bleeding. Hand me my bag."

Lloyd took a couple of deep breaths and unstrapped Lucas's bag and handed it to him. Lucas unzipped the bag and reaches in to pull out a wash rag. He then grabs one of his sai's from Lloyd's belt and wipes the blade across the rag and immediately the rag is soaked his water. He puts the sai back onto Lloyd's belt and proceeded to clean off the dried blood on his leg. Once the leg was clean, he looks at Lloyd, who looked frightened for he knows the worst was about to come.

"I know you won't like this." he comforts Lloyd, "But it's the only way it won't get infected."

Lucas placed the rag onto the cut and proceeded to clean it. Lloyd winced in pain and gritted his teeth as his cousin was dragging the rag across his open wound. As Lucas cleaned the wound, something happened. The rag began to glow blue, shine brightly to make Lucas and Lloyd close their eyes to the light, and it disappeared. They both opened their eyes and looked at each other confused to what just happened. Lucas removed the rag off the wound, or what use to been, as the wound was gone on his leg; not even leaving a scar. Lucas then looked at the rag and was surprised to see it stained free from the blood and was brightly white, like it was nevered used in the first place.

"Whoa, what just happened?" Lloyd asked surprised.

"I...I...I don't know." Lucas admitted, "Did my powers...heal you?"

Lloyd shrugged his shoulders and rolled down his pant leg and found no blood on his ninja suit. They both found it still confusing. Lloyd got off his rock, and applied pressure to his leg and didn't winced. He then walked around for awhile then ran around without limping. Lucas watched his cousin run around and wasn't staggering or limping and began to ponder on what just happeneded.

"Fascinating." he muttered to himself, "It seems that I have discovered a new power to my element. And if I can master this technique, I can heal more than wounds, maybe even bones, and possibly I can heal our brothers from the venom. Is it possible?"

"Hey Lucas, what are you thinking about?" Lloyd asked.

That brought Lucas back and looked at Lloyd, who was looking at him curiously. He looks up at the sky and notice it was getting darker and saw the sun was setting behind them, as it was casting long shadows. Lucas knew it soon would be nighttime and had to find shelter soon, because his brothers would use Zane's falcon to find them or search for them themselves.

"I'll tell you later Lloyd." he responded, "But right now lets find some shelter for the night."

Lucas threw the rag back in his back, zipped it closed, and slung it over his shoulders and picked up his walking stick. Once they were prepared, they walked down the beach as the sun was setting. After walking for a few more miles, the sun had finally set and the moon rose high in the sky, and they came across a cabin. Lucas knocked on the door and waited for a response; but no-one answered. He turns the knob and found it unlock and the door swung open. They both walked in, Lucas found a light switch and flipped it on to illuminate the cabin. They looked around and found it deserted and covered with dust and cobwebs.

Lucas surrounded himself in his grey torando and does a quick sweep to remove the dust and cobwebs to reveal the cabin more. The cabin had a kitchen, a living room with a fireplace and had a bunkbed. They opened a door to another room, which was the bathroom, and Lucas turned the faucet of the shower to see if they had running water; and they did. He turns it off and turns to Lloyd.

"We're going to stay here for the night." he tells him, "And since you're the youngest, I'll let you get first dibs on the shower. Plus, can I have my sai's back though?"

Lloyd, completely forgotten he had them, and hands them back to Lucas. Lucas stepped out of the room to let Lloyd have privacy and looks around to the cabin to see what else was forgottened. He went to the kitchen and opens all of the cabinets and drawers to find nothing. He grunted as there was nothing to scavange and turned to see Lloyd coming out of the bathroom and dressed in his green pajama's.

"It's all yours Lucas." Lloyd informs him, "It gets cold at first, but it'll warm up later."

"Thank you Lloyd." said Lucas and walked into the bathroom.

Lucas quickly showered to remove the dust, sand, and cobwebs from cleaning the cabin and changed into his grey pajama's. He steps out of the bathroom and couldn't stop Lloyd anywhere. He begins to panic as he didn't see his cousin anywhere, and began to think that his brothers already found them.

"Lloyd? Lloyd?" he asks around the cabin.

"What?"

Lucas turned his head and sighs in relief to see his cousin on the top bunk.

"Nothing, I'm just over exaggerating." he responded and unrolls his sleep mat on the bottom bunk, "Now lets get some sleep."

Lucas placed his bag on his bed and turned off the lights and laid down on his bed. The sound of the ocean waves crashing onto the rocks and sand made Lucas relax. Being the ninja of water and being near the ocean made Lucas peaceful to be surrounded with his element. It reminded him of Kai being somewhere hot, or Jay soaring great heights, or even with Zane meditating in frozen waters, and Cole climbing up shear cliffs. Everyone of his brothers were like him when they are near their elements and it brought pain to his heart that they aren't with him.

"Lucas, you still didn't tell me what you were thinking about back on the beach." said Lloyd.

"Well Lloyd, what I was thinking that I may have discovered a new power with my element." Lucas explained, "I know this may be new to us and we might be running out of time to save everyone, but I must master this power because I think we may found the cure. So all day tomorrow, we'll train and master this technique, then save everyone. For now get some sleep."

"Ok. Night Lucas."

"Night Lloyd."

Lucas listened to his cousin shift in his bed and heard soft breathing coming from him. He shifted into a comfortable position and wondered how he's going to master this healing power of his and closed his eyes to drift into slumber.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"AHH!"

Lucas woke up with a start after hearing the scream. He quickly got uot of the bunk he was sleeping in and did his grey spinjitzu to change into his ninja outfit with sai's drawn out. At first thought, he thought it was Lloyd who screamed to warn him of their brothers, but he still found his cousin on the top bunk, slowly waking up after he heard the scream too, and went out to inspect. Once he was outside, he scan the morning sun-lit beach to find the person who screamed and instead found a broken surfboard with a few drops of wet blood on the pieces. He walks up to inspect and turned his head to the sound of crying and see's a kid, about Lloyd's age, with legs tucked into his chest and covering his left arm. Lucas walked up to him to see if he was alright, but the kid slowly backed away from him.

"I'm not here to hurt you." he tells the kid, "I want to see if you're alright."

"I'm not," the kid sobs up, "My arm hurts and I think it's broken."

"Let me see."

The ash-blonde hair kid moved removed his right arm to show Lucas a large cut on his left forearm. Lucas softly grabs the arm and inspects it and could spot something white sticking out. Lucas knew it was the bone sticking out and this kid needed treatment, but also took this as a chance to try his new healing power.

"Lloyd, get out here and bring me my bag!" Lucas yells to his cousin.

Lucas saw a bright green light coming from the cabin and saw Lloyd coming out in his ninja outfit with Lucas's bag. Lloyd handed Lucas his bag and his eyes grew wide to the sight of the cut and bone. Lucas unzipped his bag and pulled out the rag he used on Lloyd and drew out one of his sai's.

"It's going to be alright." said Lucas, "I'm going to clean the wound and use something to stop the bleeding till you get medical attention. By the way, my name is Lucas and this is my cousin Lloyd. What's your name?"

The kid cried softly and answered with the tears choking his throat, "Ti...Timothy."

"Ok Timothy, I'm gonna try this...method, but I need yoy trust me on it. Do you trust me?"

Timothy nodded and closed his eyes.

"Ok, this may sting a little."

Lucas wiped the blade of his sai across the rag and the rag was soaked with water. He slowly places it on the wound and places a hand on top of the rag, which made Timothy yelp and more tears fell down his cheeks. Lucas concentrated on his new power till the rag began to glow the brightest hue of blue and disappeared. He removes the rag off of Timothy's arm to reveal that there was no open wound nor scar. Timothy stopped cry and gasped to see his arm wasn't bleeding. Lucas places a hand on Timothy's arm and feels around to see if it worked till he felt a bump, which made the kid yelp in pain. Lucas sighed that his power only healed the wound, but not the bone, and had to get him back to wherever he came from.

"I did the best I could," said Lucas, "But we have to get you some real treatment. Where did you come from?"

"I came from over there." Timothy replied and pointed to a shore line filled with people, "My parents own a surf shop, and I was surfing till I got caught in a riptide and found myself here."

"Well then, lets get you back home." and slings his bag over his shoulders.

Lucas picks up Timothy, bridal style, and places his good arm over his neck and looks at Lloyd.

"Get your bag and our sleep mats, then catch up with us."

Lloyd nodded and went back into the cabin. Lucas walked towards the beach and could feel Timothy shaking; possibly from shock. He hears scruffling behind him and turns to see Lloyd running up to him with his sleep mat underneath his arm. The two ninja's and surfer finally reached the beach and looked around to spot the surf shop till Timothy pointed it to him. They walked in the opened door shop and stood infront of the counter with no-one behind it.

"Timmy!" a female voice shouted.

They turned their heads to the left and stare at a woman who had the same hair color as Timothy that reached down past her shoulders and was dressed in a pink hibiscus floral sundress. She runs up to them and see's the bump on Timothy's arm.

"What happened to him!?" she asked Lucas with tears flowing down.

"We found him not to far from here and his surfboard was broken," Lucas replied, "But when we found him, he had an open wound and his arm is broke. I did the best I could to heal it, but the bone is still broken."

Lucas handed Timothy to his mother and she grabs her son from Lucas's hands and cradles him.

"Thank you." she says as tears were rolling down her cheeks and went into the back and came back a few minutes later.

"My husband is taking him to the hospital and I want to know if you're one of those ninja's that protect the city?"

"Yes ma'am we are." Lucas replied, "But right now...we got seperated and we want to know how far we are to Ninjago City."

"You're not to far from here, it's like half an hour to get there. But I want to know how you healed my son's wound not the bone."

"Well I'm the ninja of water and I recently discovered yesterday that I have this healing power when I was fixing my cousin's leg and once I cleaned it, it was gone. So long story short, I tried it on your son and manage to stop the bleeding, but couldn't fix the bone. But we must get back with the others."

The woman nodded, but stopped them before they left, "Wait."

Lucas and Lloyd turned around and looked at the woman.

"I can't thank you enough for saving my son and I must know your names."

"I'm Lucas and this is my cousin Lloyd." Lucas introduced themselves.

"Call me Melissa, and thank you so much."

"You're welcome." and they left.

They walked out of the surf shop and head towards the cabin. Once they got there, Lloyd gave his cousin a funny look on why he told him to get their belongings and they come all the way back.

"Ok, why did you tell me to gather our stuff and we come all the way back here?" he asked.

"Well Lloyd, I didn't know how far we were to the city, ok." Lucas answered, "Now that we know, we'll train for the day and prepare ourselves."

The two ninja's place their bags in the cabin, and walked out onto the beach to train. All throughout the day, Lucas and Lloyd been training at close combat, teaching Lloyd on water and how to use it as weapon or defense and to control it without it shaking or mis-shaping; and he's been improving. Lucas decided to try a way help master his new healing power without the rag he used before. He stood infront of the ocean, drew out his sai's, and brought up several orbs of water. He moves his arms in a circular motion above his head and the water responded to his movements and merged into one another to create a ring. Lucas stopped moving his arms and the water kept moving above his head, picking up speed, and blowing air into his face and hair. Lucas looks up and begins to concentrate his powers and the water bagan to glow brightly for a minute and disappeared back in the ocean. Lucas smiled for that he may have mastered his new power and went back inside with an exhausted Lloyd behind him as it was getting darker.

Once the sun setted, Lucas and Lloyd changed into their pajama's, and Lucas broke his walking stick into pieces and threw them in the fireplace. Lloyd used his fire powers to start their fire and the two ninja's ate their granola bars and warmed themselves to the fire.

"You think this healing power of yours is the cure to save everyone?" Lloyd asked.

Lucas sighed, for he figured his cousin would ask him that.

"I'm sure Lloyd." Lucas responded, "But I think it's now or never in order to save them. So tomorrow, we make our strike to destroy the venom and use this power to save them. So lets some sleep."

Lloyd nodded and lets out a yawn, got up and climbed into his bed. Lucas used his sai's to extinguish the fire and follows behind his cousin and laid down on his bed and closed his eyes. He kept hearing shifting coming from Lloyd and opens his eyes to see Lloyd's head looking at him.

"Lucas, I'm abit worried about tomorrow and a little scared, can you play your flute to help me relax?" he asked.

"Sure Lloyd." and pulls out his flute.

Lucas brought the mouth piece to his lips, closed his eyes, and began to play music. He played the same melody from the cave, because he knew it will relax his cousin. He opens one eye and see's Lloyd's eyes were drooping to the music, and lifted his head back to his bed and didn't hear any shifting coming from him. Lucas stopped playing his flute as he knew Lloyd would be asleep soon, places his flute back in his bag, and laid back on his bed and closed his eyes. He began to wonder if they did find the cure and hoped it will work to save his brothers. And since he has the green ninja with him, his powers could help him to make the healing power be strong to hopefully cure them. He clears his head to ocean music it played to him and drifted into slumber.


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"I don't understand. It should be here."

Lucas grew annoyed that he and Lloyd couldn't find the raindrop Lucas drew to tell them the location of the venom. From training all day yesterday, both ninja's were exhausted and slept most of the day away and woken up with the sun setting. Lucas kept searching across the empty lots of each entrance to find his mark; but couldn't. He and Lloyd figured the ninja's removed it when they were captured; believeing they had them, but the two ninja's escaped. Lucas plopped himself against a fence and couldn't think what to do next.

"Can't we just go in any entrance and find it like before?" Lloyd asked.

"It's not that simple Lloyd." Lucas replied, "Our brothers took the picture I had and they removed the billboard that we used to help locate it before. I'm suprised they didn't take my smoke pellets and flash bangs. But if we go in, we'll be walking aimlessy without knowing a way to go."

"But you said it's now or never. And I think now is the time to save them, or we'll be running for the rest of our lives."

Lucas sighed to his cousin's comment and knew he was right. He got himself up to his feet and walked over to the nearest entrance. He removes the cover and see's the ladders were still gone. He and Lloyd threw down their hoods, Lloyd hops onto Lucas's back, and Lucas jumps down in the darkness of the sewers. Once they reached the bottom, Lloyd hops off, and starts to shake a little as he heard a hiss in the distance. Lucas's see's him shaking and suspected that they could be close. He pats his cousin's back to relax him and the two ninja's venture in the sewers.

The two ninja's walked like ghosts through the sewers. Making choices, walking into dead ends, and waiting patiently for a couple of serpentine snakes to move away from them. After a couple of hours of walking in complete darkness, Lucas turned his head to a tunnel and saw something green glowing that caught his eyes. He nudges Lloyd in the ribs to tell him that they found the way. Both ninja's run down the tunnel and could hear the hisses growing louder. When they stepped out of the tunnel, they found themselves in a moon-lit corridor, but no sign of the venom and could see the green light glowing in the next tunnel.

"Where do you think you're going?" a voice hissed.

Out of the shadows comes out Skales, Acidicus, Skalidor, and Fangtom, taking guard of the tunnel to the venom. Lloyd took a step back at the sight of Skales and hid behind Lucas's back. Lucas understood the history his cousin had with the Hypnobrai general, drew out his sai's and took a defensive stance.

"Let us through you over-grown reptilian worms." said Lucas.

"How dare you insult us!" Skales shouted at him, "We are snakes not worms. We are already annoyed with the boys father using the ninja's as servants , but it allows us to be free. Now that it's just you and the boy, it should be a sssnap to capture you two. Ssserpentines attack!"

Out from the shadows and from the ground, a small army of snakes surrounded the two ninja's. Lucas charged at a Constrictai, kicked it in the chest, and sent it flying into a few serpentines. He went back to Lloyd to protect him and grabs a Hypnobrai's arm and throws it over his shoulders and into a wall. Lucas kept pushing the serpentines away from them, leaving some unconscious, or running away, while some were still up to fight; which made Lucas tired from fighting until he got tackled to the ground. He struggled to remove his attacker and was turned around to see a Fangprye was pinning him down. He tried to squirm out the snakes grasp, but was tired from fighting and looked up to see the snake was ready to bite him. He closes his eyes to embrace two thin-like needles entering his body till he heard a cry.

He opens his eyes to see the snake covering his right eye in pain. Lucas struggled to get his right arm free and uses his elbow to knock the snake off of him; unconscious. He stood up and found a small trail of water leading to Lloyd. Lucas smiles to see his cousin doing his water whip trick and stood next to him.

"I see you're getting the hang of water." said Lucas, "Now lets get rid of these snakes and general's."

"Ninja-Go!" they both shouted.

The grey and green torandos spun around at their spots; daring a serpentine to come at them. The sight of the spinjitzu made the soldiers scattered away or dig underground. Lucas and Lloyd stopped their torandos and stood infront of the four general's.

"Comeback here you cowards!" Skales shouted at the retreating snakes, "Never let a soldier do a general's job. Forget Garmadon's plan, capture the boy."

The three other general's nodded and slithered towards them. Lucas glared at them and moved Lloyd behind him and took a defensive stance.

"Why is he important to you?" he asked them.

"Because you fish head," Skales came back at him for being the water ninja, "We know Garmadon's plan is to take over Ninjago and he cares about his precious boy. But we want to rule Ninjago at our image and we are helping him until we make our strike. That's where the boy comes in. With him as our hostage, his father would have no choice but to follow us. Acidicus, Skalidor, take care of this ninja."

The Venomari and Constrictai nodded and stood infront of Lucas. Acidicus spits out green liquid from his mouth and into Lucas's eyes. Lucas groaned as the venom hit his eyes and tried to rub it out, but the venom began to disoriented his vision. He looks at the two general's and saw Skalidor use his tail to knock him aside; making him drop his sai's and away from Lloyd. He looks at the snakes, or what use to be snakes, as the venom began to take more effect on him, to change into two giant spiders and were heading towards him. Lucas, having a fear for them, backed away slowly from them till his back was up against the wall. The spiders laughed at him and one used one of its eight legs to knock him aside and he landed infront of a puddle of water.

He looks up to see the puddle, but also see's two more spiders heading towards a small fly, who was stuck in a corner; cowering in fear. Lucas easily could tell that the fly was Lloyd and the two spiders were the other general's. His blood was boiling that they were going to hurt his cousin and needed to remove the venom from his eyes. He crawls up to the puddle, picks up two small drops of water and places them on his eyes. He concentrated his healing power till it made a dim blue light and disappeared. He opens his eyes and his vision was back to normal and looked at the general's near his cousin and behind him were no longer the spiders. He had to get rid of the toughest general's to save his cousin and decided to play a trick on them. He crawls up more to make it like he's trying to save Lloyd and pretended to lay on the ground unconscious.

"Ha-ha, one down, one to go." Skalidor laughed.

"Lets get this one to Garmadon." said Acidicus.

As the two general's reached down to grab his arms, Lucas bolted up to his hands and launches himself back to kick Acidicus, while Skalidor dodged it and burrowed his way underground. Acidicus laid on the ground in pain, and Lucas, not wanting to deal with Skalidor, quickly picked up his sai's and ran to save Lloyd.

"Look into my eyes boy." Skales commanded as he used his hypno powers to control Lloyd.

Lucas quickly got behind Skales and stomps on his tail. Skales yelled in pain and felt his tail being grabbed and was spun around till he flew into a wall. Lucas heard his cousin scream and turned to see the Fangprye general cornering him with both heads ready to bite.

"It won't hurt Lloyd." says the two headed snake, "It's just two, maybe four, neddle-like teeth piercing your skin and you'll be like one of us."

The two heads darted at him. Lloyd was cowering in fear has the two heads were about to bite and closed his eyes to embrace the pain, but didn't feel anything. He opens his eyes to see Lucas infront of him and was holding onto the heads where the head met the neck; preventing them from biting them both. Lucas ignore the pain as the general punched him in the chest and sides, while the general saw the hatred in his grey eyes.

"You. Will not. Hurt my. Cousin!" Lucas shouted through his teeth and started to raise his voice, "Ninja-Go!"

The Fangprye general and Lucas were surrounded in a grey torando. Lloyd watched as his cousin's spinjitzu spun strong and watched as Fangtom flew across the room and laned roughly next to Acidicus. Lucas stopped his torando and went to check on Lloyd.

"You alright?" he asked.

"Yeah, I am now." Lloyd replied.

Lloyd felt something move underneath him and moved his head aside to see something coming out of the ground behind Lucas. He squints his eyes to see a black and orange tail and instantly knew it was Skaildor about to squeeze the life out of him.

"Lucas, behind yo-" Lloyd tried to warn him, but was interrupted as a hand was wrapped around his throat.

Lucas was late to respond as a tail was wrapped around his legs, pinning his arms to his sides, and around his throat. Skalidor crawled the rest of his body out of the ground and turned his head to face the two ninja's he had in his grasp.

"Awe, did you forget about little old me?" he sarcastically asked them, "I'll be happy to give you both the big squeeze.

Lucas could feel the air escaping his body as the snake squeezed him with his coils. His vision starting to cloud up and darkness was creeping up to him. He could feel his ribs pressing against his lungs as the Constrictai was squeezing him harder. He looks at the other general's recovering and started to slither towards them. He looks at Lloyd, who had his hands at Skalidor's hand trying to break free from his grasp and could see he was starting to turn purple. Lucas needed to act fast if he want to save him and had an idea. He moves his hand from the coils to reach into his pouch, and pulls his hand out to see a white dot, and smiles that he pulled out the right one.

"Must think relax." he says to himself and thought about the ocean and freed his right arm from the snakes coils.

"Ha, I always thought of you as weak." Skalidor said and presses his face infront of Lucas's, "You've done everything to protect your cousin, and you can't get yourself out of this."

"Ac...actually...I...th...thought of...th...this...through." said Lucas, "Lloyd...co...cover...your...ears."

Lloyd nodded and lets go of Skalidor's hand and feebly covers his ears. Once they were covered, Lucas lifts his arm high in the air and smashes the white pellet on the brook of the Skalidor's nose. The bang forces Skalidor to drop his staff, release Lucas and Lloyd to cover his ears and scream in pain to the ringing in his ears and slithers away from the venom. The remaining three general's were too screaming in pain and covering their ears to the noise and slithered behind the black and orange snake. Lucas coughed and gulp down breaths of air after being squeezed and looks at Lloyd, whose face was still purple and wasn't moving. Lucas slowly realized that since Lloyd is small, his lungs would be small to get air into his system after being choked and spots the Constrictai's staff infront of him. He heard a breifing from his father that the venom from the staff is able to let people breath again after being squeezed and quickly picks it up.

He removes Lloyd's hood, opens his mouth, removes the gemstone in the staff, and pours a small drop of the venom in his mouth. Lloyd jolts up breathing and his face wasn't purple no more, but back to its normal tan color. Lucas places the gem back in the staff and tosses it aside. He helps Lloyd to his feet, while Lloyd throws his hood over his face, and they both run into the tunnel that leads to the venom.

Once they enter the other corridor, they could see the area was deserted with no-one around. In the center of the room, they could see the large pool of the Great Devourer's venom and looked up to see Sensei and Nya, in the cage hanging above the venom.

"Dad!" Lucas shouted to him and ran to them with his sai's drawn out.

"Lucas wait!" Nya shouted to him.

"It's a trap!" Sensei said to warn him.

"What do you me-hmpf." Lucas says and gets tackled to the ground with his sai's knocked out.

Lucas was on his stomach, while his attacker was on his back. His attacker grabbed his backpack, which Lucas easily squirmed out of, and reach for his sai's, but were kicked away from him. He looks up to see that Cole was the one who kicked his weapons away, and Cole grabs his arms and forces them behind his back. Lucas struggled against the earth ninja's strength, but could feel ice forming around his wrists. He looks over his shoulders and saw that Zane was his attacker and saw Kai and Jay were holding onto Lloyd's arms. They all turned their heads to the sound of echoing footsteps and saw Garmadon coming out of the shadows, evily grinning at them.

"Welcome my son." he says to Lloyd, then looks at Lucas, "And welcome my apprentice."


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Lucas glared at his uncle for calling him his apprentice. He knows that he's no longer an apprentice to him, but a ninja for his father and cousin. He looks over at Lloyd and see's him struggling, but the fire and lightning ninja held him in place; not even fazed to his attemps. He looks to his father and saw that he was shocked that they have them captured again. He began to struggle to break the ice off his wrists and couldn't move much since Zane and Cole held his shoulders down.

Garmadon evily grins at him and walks up to him. He could see the fire in his eyes, ignored it, and looks at Cole and Zane.

"You, ice ninja, remove his hood." he commanded, "And you, earth ninja, put him in the venom."

They both nodded and let go of Lucas's shoulders. Zane removed Lucas's hood and Cole grabbed his wrists and forces him to his feet and begin to push him to the venom. Lucas resisted as he was being pushed towards the venom, but Cole, being the strongest, pushes him with ease. Sensei and Nya watched at they saw Lucas being pushed to the pool and couldn't believe that he was going to be transformed. When the two ninja's reached the basin of the pool, Cole kicks the back of Lucas's knee's to force him down, and pushes his body, head first, into the pool. Lucas continued to resist the earth ninja's strength and slowly pushes his body away from the green liquid until Cole used a free hand to grab a handful of his hair. Lucas screamed in pain as Cole was pulling the roots of his hair and still resisted as his head was near the liquid.

"Lucas!" Lloyd yelled to him.

"Ignore him." said Cole, "Join us and feel the power of evil and darkness corrupt your body and rule with our master."

Anger and adrenaline ran through his body as he heard his brother told him to ignore his cousin after he made a promise to his cousin. He resisted more on Cole's strength and got himself onto one knee. Cole kept pushing Lucas's head into the venom and didn't bother the fact he had his left knee up and kept pushing him till head towards the pool.

"I. Will Not. Be Controlled!" Lucas says and jerks his head to Cole's face and used his fist to hit him.

With Cole stunned, Lucas used his left leg to launch himself and Cole back, and Cole landed on his back, while Lucas landed on top of him and felt the ice break off his wrists. Lucas quickly turned his body around to face Cole and punched him in the face; not into unconsciousness just to leave him in a daze. He picks up his sai's and runs towards Zane. Zane was in a attack stance with his weapons ready to be thrown. He threw both of his shurikens at Lucas, while Lucas easily dodged them and continued running towards the nindroid. Lucas jumps infront of Zane, hops off his head, performed a front flip, used his heels to kick Zane in the back of the head, tuck in his knee's in his chest, rolls on the ground, got up and continued running to save his cousin with Zane on the ground. Lucas pointed his sai's at Kai and Jay and water shoots out of the tips, hitting both ninja's in the chest and hitting their backs against the wall; leaving Lloyd standing alone.

Lucas quickly threw Lloyd onto his back, scale up the rocky wall, and launched himself and Lloyd towards the cage with his father and sister held in. Lucas landed on top of the cage, which caused it to sway and rock till it stopped, and Lloyd hops off his back and hangs onto the opposite side of Lucas. Lucas glances at his brothers, who had their weapons drawn out and all glared at him. Then looks at Garmadon, who is still grinning at him for being trapped.

"Oh Lucas, if only you can see youself now." said Garmadon, "You basically gotten yourself trapped. You might as well give up and jump in."

Lucas looked at the pool as it bubbled and gave a misty green vapor. He saw a drop ripple the surface of the liquid and looked up to see several giant roots hang above the venom with the venom seeping through the roots and dripping into the pool. Lucas thought it was odd that he didn't see them before, but mostly because the roots blended into the wet earth above them. He kept looking at his brothers and the roots above the pool and smirked as he had an idea. If his brothers got to his 'bad side', he fights them and wins. But what if he got to their 'bad side'.

Lucas leaned over to Lloyd and whispered, "When I give the signal, you freeze your father in place, while I take care of the others." then looks at Garmadon, "Actually uncle, I prefer to hang for awhile. Now!"

Lloyd brought his hands to his chest, concentrated his ice powers, points his hands at his father, and a white light shoots out and hits Garmadon; freezing him in place. Lucas jumped off the cage, caught the tips of the roots, and climbed up like its rope climbing, while avoiding making contact with the venom, till his back was against the wet earth. His brothers were locked onto him and Lucas took a deep breath and hoped for the best.

"Hey Kai," Lucas shouted at the fire ninja, "I know you hate it when people do this, but I beaten your highscore!"

"You did what?!" said Kai furious and pointed his sword at Lucas, "Fire!"

A blazing fire shoots out of the tip of Kai's sword and heads towards Lucas. Lucas dodged out of the way, caught another root, and watched the fire burn near him and disappeared from his spot; leaving the ground to burn red hot. He climbed his way back to his spot and could feel the heat against his back and looks at Zane.

"Hey Zane," he yells at the nindroid, "I think you were a mistake when you were invented. How could you be a ninja, if you can't laugh at a joke and always stay cool?!"

"You know I have a humor switch Lucas!" Zane shouted at him and pointed his shurikens at him, "But I'll show you to stay cool. Ice!"

Ice shards shoot out of the ends and head towards Lucas. Just as before, Lucas dodged out of the way and watched as the ice shards hit the still hot earth and left it frozen. Lucas climbed his way back and stared at Jay.

"Jay," he shouts to the talkative ninja, "I think you're the worst inventor. You put so little time in them and they never worked. How does that make you feel?!"

"I put so much time on them and you never seen them in action!" Jay bellowed and swings his nunchucks, "Lightning!"

A blue lightning bolt cames towards Lucas fast. Again Lucas dodged the bolt and watch it strike the ice off the ceiling; leaving it in a spider web pattern. And again Lucas climbed back up and finally looked at Cole.

"Just one more hit." he muttered under his breath and raised his voice to Cole, "And you Cole, you may be the strongest one of us, but I considered you the worst leader, who runs away from things he nevered accomplished in his past!"

Cole didn't say anything back at him, just glared at him. Lucas saw his face turn bright red as Kai's ninja suit. He knew he went to far on him as Cole screamed in rage and struck the earth with his scythe. The power of the weapon made the ground shake and huge crack was formed and went through the pool of venom and climbed its way up the wall and hit the spider web pattern. Chunks of rock fell off the ceiling and heads towards the ninja's with Lucas falling down when the roots broke off.

"Ninja-Go!" Lucas said and created his torando.

Lucas used his spinjitzu to break the chunks of rocks and climbed his way up to his father. He stopped his torando to hop off a boulder and land on top of the swaying and rocking cage. The boulder landed at the basin of the pool and widen the crack Cole made and small chunks of rocks were hitting the ninja's to the ground and leaving Garmadon under the rubble. Lucas kept swinging the cage away from the venom and used his sai's to slice the chain as they were at an angle away from the pool.

"Hold on!" Lucas said to Nya and his father and places a protective arm over Lloyd.

When the cage hit the ground, the impact forced Lucas and Lloyd away from the cage and land roughly on the ground. Lucas quickly got to his feet, looked at his brothers, slowly recovering, and then looks at the venom and saw it slowly seeping into the crack. He drew out his sai's and looked at the gap he and his brothers made. His grey iris's and pupils turned from their original color to milky white and storm clouds began to form in the sky. Rain poured down, thunder roared as the rain water was over filling the pool of venom into the cracks. The rain kept pouring till all of the venom was washed away and leaving a pool of clear water. Lucas's eyes turned back to normal and looks at his brothers as they were still recovering and were standing up.

"It's now or never Lloyd." Lucas said to his cousin and Lloyd nodded and held out his arms.

Lucas grabbed his arms and threw him over their brothers and Lloyd landed opposite of Lucas. Lucas put his sai's away, brought up a large strip of water from the pool, and spun a ring around his brothers. He stopped spinning his hands to spin the ring and stretched his arms out. Lloyd held his arms out and both ninja's felt the power of water as the ring was picking up speed. Lucas didn't bother that the wind was blowing his hair into his face and he and Lloyd began to concentrate on healing. The ring began to glow blue as it spun and started to glow brighter. The ring kept spinning at top speed and glowed bright as white snow.

"Now!" Lucas shouted.

Both ninja's clapped their hands and the ring expanded and closed in their surrounding brothers; they glowed as white and the light disappeared. The ninja's laid on the ground, out cold, and Lucas and Lloyd ran to check on them.

"Did it work?" Lloyd asked as he removed his hood.

Cole was the first to make a groan and opened his eyes. The others slowly woke and removed their hoods. They all stood up and looked at Lucas and Lloyd and the two ninja's smiled that they saw no traces of green color in their eyes; but back to their original colors. The healing power of the water ninja and the green ninja had cured them.

"Ugh, what happened?" Cole asked, while holding onto his head in pain.

"What happened is that you were all evil and I had to find a cure." Lucas replied, "Don't you guys remember anything?"

"I vaguely remembered that I destroyed a bridge and eletricuted you with my powers." said Jay, "And I mostly saw it being dark. Like an endless sleep."

"Yeah me too." said Kai, "Anything else happened?"

"Let us explain." said Lucas, and began to explain the entire event.

* * *

Garmadon groaned in pain as he climbed his way out of the rubble. He looked at his pool of venom as cursed in his breath that his venom was gone. He was more shocked to the see the ninja's were no longer his pawns and grew angry for not knowing how they got cured. He knows there's no cure for the Devourer's venom and can't believe they are no longer evil. He heard a groan from his right and saw the cage he held his brother in with Nya and both were weakly climbing out. He got up and started to walk towards them as he has one final plan to rule Ninjago.

* * *

"So the things you said about us aren't true and you only did it to save us?" Jay asked Lucas and Lucas nodded in reply.

"Intresting.' said Zane, understanding, "Not only you saved us, but you also unlocked more of your elemental powers."

"Yeah, and it's pretty cool." said Lucas, "But it's great to have you guys back."

They all nodded and smiled to be back of being good again and not evil.

"Group hug." said Cole and hugs all of his brothers; leaving Lucas and Lloyd happy to have their brothers back.

"Oh ninja's! Aren't you forgetting about something?!"

The hug broke off and they all turned their heads to see Garmadon holding Sensei and Nya by their throats with his upper arms and in his lower arms were two daggers drawn at their hearts.

"Nya!" Kai shouted to his sister and didn't bother to throw his hood over his face and drew out his sword.

"Dad!" Lucas shouted and drew out his sai's.

The others drew out their weapons, except Lloyd as he glared at his father. They all took one step, but Garmadon stopped them.

"Take another step ninja's or these two will be gone." Garmadon threatened, "Now either you surrender yourselves and your weapons to me and these two will be free. If not, they will die. Chose wisely."

Lucas was furious at his uncle for proposing his life to save his father, and began to feel sorrow in his heart on the thought of losing him. He looks at his brothers and saw that Kai and Jay had fire in their eyes if his uncle harmed Nya. He looks at Cole and Zane, who have the hatred to the dark lord if they harmed their sensei. Then looks at Lloyd, who kept glaring at his father and could see nervousness on his face. Lucas, not wanting to surrender to his uncle and lose his father, could tell they wanted revenge on Garmadon for controlling them. His conscience was telling him to do something that could save them all.

He looks at everyone as they were taking a step fowards to save them. Lucas saw his uncle drawing the daggers closer to their chests and his conscience was yelling at him to do and save them. But if he did, what could happen. Following his conscience to save his family, he quickly ran past everyone and stood between his brothers and his uncle and looked at the dark lord with a grim look on his face.

"Wait, wait, wait." Lucas says and dropped his sai's to the floor and fell to his knee's with his head down, "I'll do what you'll say. Just...let them all go."


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

There was silence in the room. Not one soul was moving. Everyone was shocked to Lucas's choice to follow Garmadon. Lloyd gasped at his cousin's decision, after all they went through and the relationship they made as a family. Even Sensei gasped to his son's sacrifice to follow his brother. Everyone was still speechless on what they heard from the water ninja.

Garmadon, however, didn't look shocked or speechless. He just grinned to his nephew that he'll have his apprentice back by his side.

"Consider it a deal." Garmadon chuckled as he put the daggers away in the sheaths behind his back and tosses Sensei and Nya to the kneeling ninja.

Kai and Jay ran to check on Nya, while Cole and Zane ran to check on Sensei. But Sensei pushed them away and went up to his son, fell to his knee's and placed his hands on his shoulders.

"Lucas, why?" Sensei asked.

Lucas wrapped his arms around his father and brought him closer to whisper in his ear, "I did it to save you."

Lucas looked at his father's face and could see the tears forming in his eyes, his eyes began to stung too but he refused to shed the tears. Lloyd ran up to him with sadness on his face and wrapped his arms around him; not to go.

"Lucas, you promised you wouldn't go." said Lloyd.

Lucas looked away from his father and looked at his cousin. He could see a tear running down his cheek and placed his hands on the kid's shoulders.

"Sometimes promises have to be broken." he tells him, "Please be brave and stay with them. I don't want you to put yourself in danger."

As Lucas was saying his good-byes to everyone, he could see them all heart-broken. He's always been training with them, fighting against the serpentines, and training Lloyd; which put more guilt to his heart. But he did it to protect his family. Garmadon was growing impatient as he wants to get out of here and rule Ninjago.

"Come my apprentice." he commanded and held out a hand.

A purple lightning bolt shot out of his hand and made its way around Lucas. Lucas felt he couldn't move as he, his sai's and backpack, were being lifted into the air and all headed towards Garmadon's side. Lucas's bag was slung over his shoulders and his sai's were placed in his belt; ready to leave. Garmadon snapped his fingers and a purple fire blazed around the two figures. Lloyd refusing to cry more wanted to run up to Lucas, but Lucas told Cole and Zane to stop him so he doesn't ruin his destiny to fight against his father. Lucas watched his cousin release the tears from his eyes and run down his cheeks as Cole and Zane prevented him from coming near the flame. He looked at his family one last time to see all of them shedding a tear and refused to release the tears from his eyes and instead reached into his bag to pull out an item before the flame engulfed the two figures.

The flame disappeared and the two figures were gone. The only remaining item that was left in Lucas's spot was his flute. Cole and Zane released Lloyd and the kid ninja walked up to the flute, picked it up, and held it to his chest and let out a whimper as he cried. Sensei walked up to him, placed a hand on his shoulders, and let his tears run down his cheeks and into his beard as his only son was gone with his brother; again. The ninja's and samurai bowed their heads in respect for Lucas as he chosed to be with Garmadon and began to leave the sewers with Sensei and Lloyd behind them.

* * *

Dawn was rising as everyone reached the Bounty. Nya landed her exo-suit on the deck, hopped out and Sensei hopped off the seat of the suit and went into his study; heart-broken. The ninja's were in their vehicle's as they reached the Bounty, with Lloyd riding with Jay, holding on the flute Lucas left behind tightly. They all reached the deck of the ship, Lloyd made his way into the ship through the scattered inventions that he and Lucas didn't bother to put away. Jay questioned him on why his gadgets were thrown around, but Lloyd ignored him and made his way into the ship. He walks into the shared bedroom and it looked deserted to him. He put his backpack on the rung on his and Lucas's bunkbed and looked to his cousin's now empty bed.

Lloyd climbed up to Lucas's bed and laid down to feel more sorrow and depression in his heart. He held the flute tightly as he felt more pain in his heart as everything around him and the flute reminded him of Lucas, and more tears ran down his cheeks. There was a knock at the door and Lloyd shouted them to go away and eventually they did. Lloyd cried his eyes out as he was now alone without his cousin to protect him. Lucas more than a cousin to him, but more like a big brother to him, who was always there when he needed him. He continued crying himself into slumber with the tears sliding off Lucas's flute as his only cousin was now gone.


	20. Epilogue

Epilogue

"You know who you follow now?" Garmadon asked as he walked around Lucas.

Lucas sighed and responded, "I follow you...as your apprentice."

"Good. And what's your purpose?"

Again Lucas sighed, "To destroy the ninja's and rule Ninjago with you."

Lucas didn't show his emotions to the dark lord as he was back in the Underworld. His heart was aching with sorrow as he made his choice to protect his family. He knows Lloyd will be safe with the ninja's as long he didn't put himself into danger without him there to protect his cousin. Lucas felt uncomfortable as his uncl-master walked around him in a circle. The skeletons glared at him from destroying their home from the past. But Lucas ignored them as he was now stuck with them.

"Good." said Garmadon, "Tomorrow, I'll start your training and together we will rule Ninjago as master and apprentice and destroy the ninja's once and for all."

Lucas's head fell down in depression. He let a tear roll down his cheek, without Garmadon noticing his emotions, as he made the ultimate choice to save his father and family, but he'll have to destroy them in the future. A skeleton came up to him and handed him a new ninja outfit for him. Lucas looked at the clothes his size that had the same color of his element, but was darker shade of grey, with his gold armour, and with his emblem of the dragon's head in a raindrop. He surrounded himself in his grey spinjitzu and stopped as he was changed into his uniform, with the hood off his face and sai's in belt. He knelt onto one knee infront of Garmadon and the dark lord grinned to his nephew's acception to rule beside him.

"Now rise my Ninja of Water!" he said to his apprentice.

End of Book 2


End file.
